We Are The Same We Are Together
by Derpyforever
Summary: After almost meeting his demise, Kion must heal with Jasiri tending to his injuries. Under her care, Kion learns a caring side of Jasiri, and discover hidden feelings because of it. However, many trials will oppose and test the strength of their friendship and passion the two have for one another.
1. Chapter 1

Every morning, the sky is blessed with red hues and soft light. Mother Nature awakening its daytime children from slumber with the pleasant warmth of the sun marking a new day. A gentle touch of light and a pleasant serenade from a flock of birds brings forth the new day to all mammals, aquatic creatures, avian sleepers, and cold-blooded scales alike. Most love to be awaken from their Mother Nature, but a young lion cub, with a red mane slicking back down his neck, was not as fortunate.

His eased breaths and soothed body was quickly subdued by an unpleasant, rough surface. It was sliding up the back of his neck to the top of his head, in which he went from stirring to yelping in anguish. He squirmed, twisted, and pushed away from the offender that had awoken him, but he was trapped under a paw much too heavy to lift. He finally decided to cry out in a desperate voice.

"Mom! Stop it!"

"Kion, quit fidgeting. You have to go through this every morning," the large female lioness continued to clean her son with the sandpaper texture that was her tongue, "I do not understand why you are not use to this by now. Kiara knows to hold still."

"Yea, Kion," another female lion, though much smaller than her mother, smirked at her struggling brother, "You better listen to mom. You do not want to get on her bad side. Besides, we're royalty, and royalty should always be a good role model for others."

"Well excuse me, princess," Kion snarled at Kiara, but, knowing he was defeated, he slumped to the ground, "But I find this unnecessary and embarrassing, especially as the leader of the Lion Guard. I'm just going to go out there and get dirty again defending the Pridelands."

"Which is why you better be prepared for another cleaning when you get back. We have to make an appearance at the Zebra's performance this evening. It would be rude to show up filthy," their mom took her restraining paw off of Kion, sitting down and licking the dirt off of it, "Alright. You may go, Kion. Please be careful."

"I will, mom," Kion rolled his eyes, but smiled back to his mother, getting ready to leave their den, "Bye mom. Later Kiara."

"Goodbye, Kion."

"And try not to get 'lost' on the way back," Kiara said, knowing full well that Kion would rather be anywhere but the Zebra's theatrical performances.

"I will be back on time," Kion's grumbling tone said otherwise while he was bolting out the entrance.

He followed the path down from Pride Rock, reaching the base and out into the Pridelands. The Lion Guard, a team of the finest protectors in Pridelands as well as Kion's personal and best friends, were going to meet out by Flat Ridge Rock to start patrol around the borders of Pridelands. Working their way in along the way.

"Zuka Zama!"

"Huh," Kion looked up to see what was making a honey badger shaped shadow on the ground. It was his best friend, Bunga. The dark blue, bug-eating adventurer had flipped out of a tree Kion was passing by, landing onto the lion cub's back.

"Hey, Kion. Mind giving me a lift," Bunga laughed, gripping onto Kion's orange neck.

"Sure thing, Bunga," Kion said, increasing his strides into long prances, covering hundreds of yards in seconds, "Better hold on though."

"Is that a challenge," Bunga grinned, wrapping his arms around Kion's neck, "Go ahead, try to shake me."

"Ha! You boys are turtles compared to me!"

The two looked over at the sleek, agile body of Fuli the spotted cheetah. She gave a taunting yawn as she easily kept up with Kion's strides, "This is a jog for me. Huwezi! Race you to Flat Ridge!"

With that, Fuli extended her paws into full sprints, kicking dust into their face as she zoomed down the dirt path.

"Hevi Kabisa," Kion gaped, shaking his head and grinning, "Hey! Wait up!"

Though no match for Fuli, Kion tailed her all the way to the flat rock marking the meeting point for the Pridelands and the restricted Outlands. Kion was desperate for air, trying to take long, deep breaths for oxygen. Bunga jumped off as the three of them looked up at a giant mass already sitting on the rock.

"Hey guys, what took you so long?"

"Beshte?! How did you get out here so fast," Fuli raised an eyebrow, looking up and down the huge size of the hippo.

"I started before sunrise," Beshte stood up, his big and friendly smile followed him as he climbed off the rock, "Ono was here just a second ago."

"I'm right here," Ono the egret came soaring down from the sky, landing onto Beshte's thick back, "Everything seems calm and quiet. At least for now, Kion."

"Good, I'm hoping today is a slow day," Kion said, "My mom will not be happy if I'm late for the Zebra performance this evening."

"Don't worry, Kion," Bunga leaned on Kion's shoulder, "Queen Nala is like the chillest mom I know."

"Maybe around you guys, but she runs a tight shift with Kiara and me," Kion said, rubbing the back of his neck that had just been licked clean only a few minutes earlier.

"She's your mom, Kion," Beshte said, waddling over to him, "She only does it because she cares about you."

"Yea, I know," Kion chuckled, "I worry about the wisest queen in the Pridelands and she worries about the fiercest protector. I guess that's what family is, right?"

"Sure is," Bunga grinned, nudging Kion in the side, "You can't imagine the stress I give Uncle Timon and Uncle Pumbaa when I tell them about the crazy adventures we have."

Kion laughed with his friends before sighing softly, "Alright. I suppose we should…"

Kion was interrupted by the hair raising laughs echoing from the cliffs of the Outlands. Devious laughs that struck fear into the regular grazers of the Pridelands. Kion frowned looking out over the wasteland nearby.

"Hyenas," Kion climbed up onto Flat Ridge rock to get a better look over the Outlands. However, he could only see the deserted dryness of the barren fields.

"Don't worry about it Kion," Fuli said, jumping up next to Kion, "They're probably just acting like a bunch of buffoons like always. Nothing to get worked up about."

"Maybe," Kion looked over to Fuli, then to the rest of the Guard, "But when they're all laughing like that… That normally means they're planning something."

Bunga laughed, jumped up into the air and did a few martial art poses to emphasize his points, "So what? They'll come over here, we'll use a couple of our awesome moves, and then you can just scare them away again with the roar. Don't worry about it, Kion. We'll just have to keep an eye out for them."

"Yea. I suppose you all are right," Kion finally smiled again, hopping down from the rock, "But I think we should split up this time to cover more ground. Beshte and Bunga, you two should keep watch over the watering hole. Fuli, I want you to patrol the fields and make sure nothing bothers the herbivores from their daily grazing. Ono, you're our eye in the sky as always."

"Affirmative," Ono gave a saluting wing before taking off into the sky.

"You heard the lion, Big B," Bunga said, swinging up and onto Beshte, "Let's get moving."

"Way ahead of you, little B," Beshte nodded as the two began their journey to the watering hole.

"What about you, Kion," Fuli said, glancing over at Kion while stretching out her legs.

"I'll patrol around the border between the Outlands and the Pridelands. Make sure other animals stay far away from it and that no hyenas find their way in," Kion said.

"Sounds like a plan. Alright then, see you in a flash," Fuli's grinning face only was visible for a second before she sped off into the rest of the Pridelands.

Kion smiled to himself before looking up at Flat Ridge Rock. He stared at it for quite some time, and, when he decided to jump onto it, he sat atop it even longer. He looked out over the Outlands and its unpleasant scenery. Bones scattered throughout the plains of dirt and dead vegetation. The cliffs were jagged, rocks acting against each other in crooked ways. To the normal eye, the Outlands seemed like a filthy place scattered with nothing but despair.

Although, he was no keenest of sight, Kion still saw the wasteland differently. Despite it being home to one of his most frequent trouble maker, Janja, the leader of a Hyena clan, Kion saw the subtle beauty of the Outlands. He saw that even in places like these that harbor offenders of the Circle of Life, Nature's law still reigns supreme just as it does in the Pridelands. The remains of the animals being cleaned up and given back to Nature. No matter how different they looked on the outside, these two lands were still brothers inhabiting part of the world.

"Sisi ni sawa," Kion sighed in relief when he laid down on the cool, but comforting rock. He slowly patted the rock, remembering one of the last times he was there.

Many moons ago, he had a run in with a spotted hyena after being separated from the Lion Guard. She called herself Jasiri, Kion called her untrustworthy. Offended, but not defeated, Jasiri explained to him that she understood and respected the Circle of Life just as much as he does. Kion was skeptical, especially since he believed the horrid stories his father had told him about Hyenas, but between being lost in the Outlands and Janja's clan roaming the area, he could use a guide. With an expert of the land, Kion soon found his way home, parting from Jasiri for a moment before her vicious yelling began steering him away from the Pridelands to their source. Kion arrived just in time to help Jasiri fend off Janja's clan, Jasiri loving the sight of bad guys on the run.

The two had a new found friendship, one that would be tested again in the Outlands by a group known as the Outsiders. A pride of lions led by Zira that disrespected the laws of the Prideland. Through manipulations, Zira had almost ended the relation between the hyena and lion, but she was foiled by the rest of the Guard, saving Kion and returning the lion occupied watering hole back to Jasiri's clan. Jasiri could not have been more grateful for Kion, remarking on his fierce but protective nature as her clan enjoyed the spoils of their victory

Now that Kion looks back on it, he wishes he had gotten to spend just a little more time with Jasiri. Looking at the Outlands, Kion felt sorry her clan has to be labeled with the villainous reputation other hyenas create. If he had been given more time, he might have thought of a way to bring them into the Pridelands, safe from the oppression and no longer needing scraps to survive.

Kion sighed, feeling glum because of his unfortunate friend, but his blue mood was interrupted by the cries of an animal in trouble.

"Panic and run! Panic and run!"

Kion jumped to his paws, his ears picking up the screams and diabolical laughs echoing off the cliffs of the Outlands , "The Zebras!"

Kion waved Ono down from the sky, giving him a briefing before he even able to land, "Ono. It sounds like the Zebra's are in trouble in the Outlands. They must have been ambushed while preparing for their performance. Go find the others and bring them to the Outlands, I'll go ahead."

"Affirmative! Be careful, Kion," Ono flew off while Kion hurried down from Flat Ridge Rock and slid out into the Outlands.

He tried to follow the sounds of the pandemonium, but as he narrowed down on the location, all sounds seemed to have stopped. Fearing the worst fate has befallen the Zebras, Kion made a final turn into an enclosed clearing only to be shocked by the sight of Janja holding Tamaa, the animal imitating drongo, by the tail.

"I'm sorry, Kion. I had no choice," Tamaa looked down in shame and worry for Kion.

"Ha, good job, bird brain," Janja smirked, flinging the bird into the air and letting it fly up, "You're free to go."

"Kion! I'll get the Lion Guard! Hold on," Tamaa assured, flying as fast as he can to the Pridelands.

"Uh, Janja," Cheezi, one of Janja's closest hyena member, "Isn't the Lion Guard, like, a bad thing?"

"it doesn't matter," Janja smirked, as more of his clan member showed up, surrounding Kion and keeping him from escaping, "The Lion Guard was split up, thanks to our little ruckus. By the time they get here, Kion will no longer be able to lead them."

Kion readied himself, sharpening his sense and growling a warning, "Hyenas! Shouldn't you know by now that you never mess with the Lion Guard?"

"Oh, but we aren't messing with the Lion Guard. We're messing with you. Take a look at your surroundings, Kion," Janja cackled and gestured to the loosened rocks and cracked cliffs, "I would think twice before using that roar of yours. And without your roar, you're just a small lion cub out on his own."

Kion barred his teeth as the hyenas closed in around him. When on finally decided to lunge at him, he headbutted into its stomach, sending it flying back from where it came from. A few more attempted the same, but swipes from Kion's claws forced them away.

However, Kion felt the pressure as they all quickly rebounded. Pushing Kion up against the wall, they left him an open target for Janja to swoop in and snap his jaws around Kion's hind leg.

"Ah," Kion used his front paws to throw the others off of him and swipe at Janja, forcing them back.

Janja's face was covered from ear to ear in a wide grin, "No where to run, Kion. After all this time, we got you cornered and helpless."

"You hyenas must be one of the most stubborn animals I know," Kion scoffed, giving a warning swipe to force the group back, but still trying to keep off his injured leg.

"Ha, I suppose that is one thing we all have in common."

"What, who's that," Janja looked up higher into the cliffs, seeing another hyena, but this one was not of his clan.

"Jasiri," Kion smiled as the female hyena hopped down next to Kion, "it's good to see you."

"Likewise, Kion," Jasiri giggled, ruffling his mane, "But now is not the time for a greeting. We still have a nuisance nearby. This shouldn't take more than a few moments."

"A few moments," Janja snarled, feeling insulted by such mockery, "There are still only two of you and seven of us."

"Oh, but I'm afraid wits is not shared among all hyenas," Jasiri smirked as more hyenas from her own clan appeared from the cliff's edges, all ready to aid the two, "Did you really think I would only show up by myself?"

"U-Uh, Janja, there are more hyenas here than I can count," Chunga, another one of Janja's loyal companions, shuddered as he and Cheezi huddled closer around Janja like scared pups.

"Y-Yea, Yea," Cheezi's tail tucked between his legs, "See! One, Two… Uh… One…"

"Can it, furbrains," Janja growled, whistling to the rest of his clan, "We know when to cut our losses. Let's get out of here."

Janja and the rest of his crew scampered their way out of the enclosed area, running back into the deeper parts of their territory.

"And stay out," one of the hyenas who came to Kion's rescue yelled.

"Thank you, Jasiri," Kion sighed in relief, leaning back on the wall he was forced against, "Thank all of you. I was a goner had it not been for you."

"Ah, don't sweat it, Kion," Jasiri giggled again, "It's what neighbors do."

"Yea… Neighbors," Kion's grew slow and weak, his head swayed around on his neck and his vision grew dark.

"Kion," he heard Jasiri call out to him and barley felt her paw try to shake him awake, "Hey Kion!… Hurry back to the den…"

Kion could not hold his eyes open any longer, the world becoming dark and his body shutting down into a numbed sleep, the last bit of light from the world dwindling out.

(To Be Continued…)


	2. Chapter 2

Kion woke with a start when he did not recognize his surroundings. He felt the hard surface of a flat rock underneath him, but it was difficult to see beyond his paw reach. He tried to hop up onto his paws, but an excruciating pain along the backside of his leg made him tumble back to the smooth ground. He gritted his teeth, but extended his claws when the sound of movement came to his side. Without the ability to run, he would have to fight whoever was coming closer to him. He turned as quickly as he could on an injured leg and raised one of his front paws, ready to swipe down.

"Whoa, there, trigger claws. It's only me."

Kion froze with his paw in mid air, only bringing it down when the paw of another gently and slowly relaxed it back to the ground. Kion sighed a bit in relief when he recognized the smiling face of one of his closest hyena friends.

"Jasiri," Kion relaxed himself and smiled to the friendly face, "I'm sorry. I just got startled… where am I?"

Jasiri grinned, waving a paw in front of his face, "Can't you tell? Do lion's have poor eyesight? We're in my clan's den."

"What," Kion's eyes were finally adjusting to the sea of shadows as other hyena faces rose to the surface. Some of them were asleep, the pups especially, but a few were wide awake, watching Kion and Jasiri, "When did I… How did I end up here?"

"After your little skirmish with Janja, you passed out from some nasty wounds," Jasiri explained, circling around Kion and examining his body, "We brought you back here to help you recover. It seems most of your scratches on your side healed up, but your leg... It's still needing to be kept clean."

"I see," Kion felt a little uncomfortable from being examined so close. He never likes feeling helpless, especially when it comes to recovering from any injuries he would accumulate from protecting the Pridelands. His mother always made him rest and trust that the Lion Guard can manage with his absence, "How long have I been out?"

"Well, it's still the same day if that's what you're asking," Jasiri walked over to the entrance of their den, one that was covered by a door of vines, "But… it's not exactly day anymore."

Jasiri moved the vines out of the way, allowing the darken light of a full moon seep through into the den. Kion gaped, limping over to Jasiri and looking out from the small shelter out into the freezing desert of the Outlands.

"Hevi Kabisi," Kion's whispering only added to the chilly breeze blowing the dust over the barren fields, "It's nighttime?"

"Well what do you know, lions do have good eyesight," Jasiri chucked, letting the vines close again to block the cold air from coming in.

"I can't believe it," Kion slowly came to the realization of what night meant, "Oh no. My family, my friends! They think I must be lost in the Outlands. I have to get back home now."

"Now," Jasiri's normally sly and playful smile slowly flipped into a disappointed frown, "Kion… You're hurt. You need to rest."

"Look, I appreciate what you all have done for me," Kion looked over at Jasiri, trying to speak in a convincing tone, "But my family and friends are probably searching for me right now, which leave the Pridelands vulnerable for an invasion."

This only deepened Jasiri's scowl, "Kion. The Pridelands will be fine. Do you really think everybody is out searching for you? With the so called wise king and queen, you'd think they'd be smart enough to not send everybody."

"Well… yeah," Kion pursed his lips, his own annoyance growing, "But the Pridelands needs the Lion Guard. All of the Lion Guard. I have to be there to protect it."

Jasiri finally growled at him, a snappy attitude replacing her concerning one, "Fine! Go back to your precious Pridelands! Just don't let us hyenas hold you back, you know, the ones who saved your life!"

Kion bobbed back at Jasiri's raising voice. His eyes were widen and his words stuttered to find structure, "Jasiri… It's not… I didn't mean it like that."

Jasiri just made a scoffing sound, turning away from him and walking to the back of the den, away from everyone else. She laid down on the ground with furrowed brows and a death glare facing towards the wall.

Kion just stared, his maw ajar and eyes showing his shock while they stared at the back of Jasiri. His thoughts became consumed by hurt that Jasiri's words implied. His thinking became interrupted by another voice of Jasiri's Clan.

"She isn't really angry at you, Kion."

Kion glanced over at the speaker, Madoa, Jasiri's sister. Madoa first met Kion when he came to aid them from Zira's evils. She use to hold resentment for lions, but when she met Kion and his willingness to not side with just lions, but with the Circle of Life, she warmed up to him.

Kion took a deep breath, to help reset him from the stun Jasiri put him in, "Really? She sure can fool me."

Madoa assured him with a small nod, "She really cares about you, Kion. You're one of her first friends outside of the clan, and after all you've done for us, she feels indebted to you."

"Why should she? She's part of Nature just like all of us and protecting all who respect Nature is what the Lion Guard does. Sisi ni sawa."

"Do you think lions are the only ones with pride," Modoa smirked a bit at her own joke, but it was short lasted when she became serious again, "You know, when we brought you into our home to keep you safe while you recover… she willingly volunteered to keep your wounds clean."

"She… She did what," Kion went looked at Modoa in disbelief. Of course, he knew Jasiri was a selfless, jovial, bold hyena, but the idea that she would openly volunteer to tend to his scrapes and injuries like a nurse felt out of character to him.

"Just keep that in mind, Kion. There is more to her than you realize… But I'm not going to stop you from leaving. The rest of us need to sleep. You may stay or go, it's up to you," with that, Madoa returned to the pups of the clan, circling around them and keeping them warm in their sleep.

Kion, on the other hand, did not move from where he was standing. He looked over to Jasiri, still keeping her back turned to the rest of the den. Kion thought of what Madoa said about Jasiri tending to his needs. The idea of Jasiri constantly by his side and licking his wounds to keep them from becoming infected made the lion cub feel oddly safe and comfortable. Despite how hard it was to picture such a scenario, Kion smiled at the feeling of a close friend doing whatever she could to help him get better. After quite a long time of contemplating, he finally decided to walk over to Jasiri, speaking softly to her.

"Jasiri… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I'm truly grateful for what you did for me today. Madoa told me how you were there to care for me when I needed it most. I… I never would have guess you'd be the one to be so caring towards me. Not to say I find it odd… in fact, it's a little flattering," Kion could feel his face darken, feeling glad that little light could reveal his face, "Just know that you're not the only one who worries. You are a good friend to me, and I protect my friends no matter what. I don't want you to feel like you owe me anything. You don't. I'll come to your aid and be by your side through any danger you might face just as I know you'd do the same for me… Jasiri?"

Kion looked over her shoulder, his already blushing face growing redder when he realize he has been talking to a sleeping Jasiri this whole time. He chuckled awkwardly before laying down next to her, "Thank you, Jasiri. Sleep well."

He yawned and grew tired himself, closing his eyes to return to a slumber. Not realizing that Madoa was still awake, listening to his apology and explanations. She smiled to herself before she relaxed her head, thankful that her sister has a friend like Kion looking out for her.

(To Be Continued…)


	3. Chapter 3

"Where is Jasiri?"

"She must have gone to scavenged some scraps to eat. Don't worry, Kion, it is probably for the best she gets some space from you anyways. Just rest and keep that leg clean."

"I am, I am," Kion muttered his words in annoyance as he tried his best to lick the backside of his hind leg. He had awoken and hoped to apologies to Jasiri for the previous evening's events, but Madoa informed him Jasiri had already left.

"Oh, he's awake! Morning, Mr. Lion," a child's voice came from above as a small body landed onto his head.

Kion grunted and his nose collided with the ground, though it did not hurt him. The hyena pup that had landed onto him was surprisingly light.

"Tunu! Off of Kion, now," Madoa walked over and lifted the small pup by the scruff of his neck, her words mumbled through her teeth, "Sorry, Kion, but Tunu has grown a liking towards you."

"Don't worry about it," Kion laughed while he sat back up and onto his haunches, "It's a step up from hiding behind rocks, I suppose."

"Be careful what you wish for. These two are mischief makers."

"Two?"

"Yeah, Tunu and… wait," Madoa set down Tunu, glaring down at him putting on a coyful smile, "Tunu, where is your sister?"

"I don't know," Tunu gave Madoa an innocent tail wag, "We were just playing hide and seek. I was the seeker."

Madoa made an advance to Tunu, but paused when she heard giggling sounds emit from a nearby boulder. Madoa raised an eyebrow, taking slow and quiet steps towards the cackling stone. When she was near enough, Madoa jumped on top of it, reaching down and retrieving another hyena pup squealing in delight from getting caught.

Tunu ran over, tagging the female hyena, "Ha! Found you, Wema!"

"No you didn't! Madoa did," Wema stuck her tongue out and at her brother, crossing her front paws in irritation.

Madoa set Wema down and gave the two a stern look, "Tumu, Wema. Now is not the time for games. We all are going to the Watering Hole for a morning drink and to carry water back for Kion. I do not have the time to chase you two down while you are playing around."

"Aw," the two pups whimpered and looked down at the ground with tucked tails.

"I can watch them," Kion spoke up, limping over to the three, "Since I can't walk all the way to the Watering Hole anyways."

"Really? I can barely keep up with them on four legs," Madoa looked over at Kion but held out her paw, stopping a hopeful Tunu from escaping.

"Really, it's no problem. Besides, I don't want to feel completely helpless while I'm here. What? Did you think you hyenas are the only ones with pride?"

Madoa rolled her eyes, but an amused smile did creep its way in, "Alright. If you really think you can handle it. Tunu, Wema, you two are going to stay here with Kion but are not allowed to leave the den."

"Yay," the two cheered, hopping up and down and around Kion and chanting in loud voices, "We get to play with Kion! We get to play with Kion!"

"Not play," Madoa dampened the two's mood with her warning tone, "Kion is still hurt. You two better not give him any trouble."

"Aw, ok," they each held up a paw in scout's honor, "We promise."

"Good," Madoa turned part of her attention back to Kion again, giving him some pup sitting advice, "These two like to run around, but they are good listeners… well, in a sense. If you can't keep up with them, try telling them a story. It's pretty much the only thing they'll stay still for."

"Noted," Kion assured Madoa with a smile and a nod, "Don't worry, Madoa. I'll keep a good watch over them."

"I don't have any doubts," Madoa walked around the den and woke the others of her clan still asleep, "We'll be back soon. Good luck, Kion."

"You say that with concern. I'm watching pups, not going to battle."

"You say that thinking there's a difference," Madoa shot him a knowing grin, "See you later."

With that, Madoa and the clan left for the Watering Hole. Kion tilted his head, but finally just gave the nonchalance of shrugs. Moving his supervision to the twins, he-

"What? Hey! Where did you two go," Kion frantically scanned the den, already losing track of the two. He angled his ears to certain directions until he heard the faint giggles of the little ones. Kion grinned, got as low as he was allowed, and crawled towards the sounds. In the position to pounce, he became within paw reach of a pile of leaves normally used as bedding, but Kion revealed it to be the hiding place of the twins, "Ha! Found you!"

The two pups cheered in delight from their hiding location discovered as Kion reached in and pulled them out of the pile, "Let's play again!"

"Sorry, guys," Kion sat down, but made sure to keep off his bad leg, "But I'm not well enough to be playing around."

Tunu and Wema pouted, laying down and covering their eyes with their paws. Kion thought for a moment, deciding to act upon the advice Madoa gave him, "Hey, why not I tell you two a story?"

The two pups jumped up to their paws again. They spun once and their tails wagged at a speed of Fuli's, "Oh! Yes, please! Tell us a story!"

"Alright then," Kion cleared his throat as the two jumped on top of their leaf pile and listened from the comfortable hiding place, "Many moons ago, I was out on patrol with the Lion Guard, until Janja, Cheezi, and Chunga invaded the Pridelands. I managed to chase them away, but was caught in a raging river. The roaring rapids dragged me all the way to the Outlands, a place where animals were forbidden to go. I told the Lion Guard to meet me at Flat Ridge Rock and hoped they wouldn't get lost. Ironically, I was the one to get lost in the Outlands. I feared I never would get back to the Pridelands, until Jasiri showed up."

"Oh oh! I know this one," Tunu jumped up and down on his paws, "Jasiri told us it when she came back from scavenging!"

Wema grabbed her brother and forced him to lay back down, "Ssssh! Tunu! Kion is telling the story this time!"

Tunu made such an exclamation, they three did not hear the sound of dragging following Jasiri returning from her scavenge. They only took notice of her when she spoke up, "Madoa! I'm back from… Hey, where'd everyone go?"

"Jasiri," the twins dismissed Kion's story and ran up to Jasiri. They climbed and hugged her, each on a side of her neck.

"It's good to see you too, tykes," Jasiri laughed, gripped the two in a tight hug, and let them slide back down to the ground, "Where are the others?"

"Everyone left to the Watering Hole," Wema said.

"Kion has been here telling us the story of when you two first met," Tunu added as his and Wema's eyes glanced over at the meal Jasiri brought back, "Oh! Food! Can we, Jasiri?"

"Go ahead," Jasiri nodded, "Just make sure to only take your share."

"We will, we will," the two exclaimed and rushed over to the pile of leftovers. They could barely contain themselves, but they still understood to hold back and only eat their fair share.

"I'm happy to see you're back," Kion smiled, pushing himself back up.

Jasiri seemed to have a differed opinion when she turned her head to the lion in the room. She raised an eyebrow, "You're still here? I thought you would have gone back to the Pridelands by now."

Kion looked down, feeling a bit guilty, "I know I was pretty rude last night. I'm sorry. I don't have any excuse, mainly because there is none for the attitude I had, but I still hope you can forgive me. Madoa told me what you did for me. I'm grateful, I truly am, and I wish you can believe me."

Jasiri did not reply, but her scowl weakened. Her glare eased away and the only red she saw was that of Kion's mane tilted down in shame. She sighed before she finally opened her mouth, "Kion…"

"We're back," Madoa said through clenched teeth as her and the clan returned from the Watering Hole, "We brought you back some water."

Madoa set down the bowl shaped rock in her jaws when she took notice of the ones in the den along with the scraps Tunu and Wema were eating, "Oh, Jasiri. Good to see you had no troubles. Not a bad take too. Thank you."

"You're a welcome," Jasiri nodded as she watch her sister bring Kion the bowl.

"Here you go, Kion," Madoa smiled, pushing it with her nose, "I know it's probably not as good as the Pridelands' Watering Hole, though."

"It's water. It is the same no matter where it comes from," Kion smiled back, ignoring the guilt he was feeling from moments earlier, "Thank you. I appreciate it."

"No problem," Madoa gestured to the meal the other hyenas started on, "You're welcome to join us, Kion."

"No, thank you. I've already taken up your attention and water," Kion stood up, "You have already done more than enough for me."

"Nonsense," Madoa chuckled, pulling him towards the others. She bit off a chunk for Kion, laying it down in front of him, "Here you go, eat up. You need to keep up your strength to recover faster."

"Yea, Yea," Tunu smiled up at Kion, "And you can finish telling the story too!"

"Alright. A story for food, seems like a fair trade," Kion laughed and took a bite, "So I had just met Jasiri, and, I admit, I was very skeptical about letting a hyena lead me out of the Outlands. But that was before I discovered how similar we all are. If it wasn't for her, I might have never gotten back home and have made such a wonderful and faithful friend. I also saw how fierce and protecting she is when I came back to rescure her from Janja."

"I think that thick skull of his is compressing his memory," Jasiri smirked at Kion, walking around him and standing at his side, "I had them right where I wanted them. If anything, I saved him."

Kion pulled his attention to Jasiri. He perked up at the sight of her spunky smile that had returned to her face. He could not help but do the same, "Oh? Is that so? Seems to me Janja's clan had you cornered when I showed up."

"Exactly," Jasiri shot back, playfully pushing his shoulder, "I had them in perfect position for you to use the Roar."

"You didn't even know I had the Roar."

"Still, we did make a pretty good team, even if I did pull most of the weight up until the end."

"I'm not going to argue with that," Kion laughed, "You are a pretty amazing hyena when it comes to standing your ground. And I'm suppose to be the fiercest of the Pridelands. I guess you're the fiercest of the Outlands."

"Fiercest of the Outlands," Jasiri tapped her chin in a coy manner, "Does have a nice ring to it… Kind of nice of you to think I'm fierce and amazing…"

"Well, it is the truth. I think you are a great friend to have because you are loyal to a fault."

"Kion…"

"I mean, the only other animal I know who is as brave and daring as you are is Bunga. You are just as much of a friend to me as he is. I feel so grateful that you are one of my fr-"

"Kion," Jasiri covered his mouth, "Zip it."

Kion followed the paw keeping his lips sealed and saw that Jasiri's frown had returned. He was shocked when she pulled it away, turning her away from the others and leaving the den. Madoa saw this, raising her head from her food and watching Jasiri with the same amount of confusion as Kion.

"What… What did I say," Kion furrowed his brows. He was becoming concern with the last bit of Jasiri disappearing behind a wall of vines.

"I've never seen her act that way before," Madoa said, taking note of the fading grub, "Or skip a meal. I don't understand what that was about."

Kion took the remaining bit of his portion lying on the ground, "I'll see what is the matter. I made her feel this way. It's my job to bring her to ease."

"Make sure she eats," Madoa said, growing worried for her sister. Kion nodded, before walking out of the den.

He found her a few steps away from the entrances. She was sitting by a large rock, laying down in the late morning sun in a glum state. She almost did not hear Kion until he was right beside her. She knew it was him without even giving him a glance.

"Jasiri, what's wrong," Kion set aside the food for a moment, resting beside her. She no longer seemed angry, but, in fact, seemed pained.

She was quiet for a few moments before replying, "I'm sorry I snapped at you, Kion, but all that praise you were giving me… I couldn't handle it."

"How come?"

"I just never had someone care so much about me. The way you labeled me like some hero."

"You are a hero," Kion said, placing one of his large paws on her slender one, "You are protector of your clan just like I am a defender of the Pridelands. What makes you think otherwise?"

"The fact that I am not great hero you make me out to be," Jasiri pulled her paw away, "Heroes are great role models and give it their all for the ones they care about. There is no way I am one, I'm… I'm just Jasiri."

Kion chuckled softly, "Well, just Jasiri, why don't you quit listening to your inner thoughts and look around for a moment. What do you see?"

Jasiri was thrown off guard by his question, but hesitantly complied, "A barren wasteland and an annoying lion."

"Maybe at first, but I see a place that a daring hyena manages to call her home despite the harshness it brings for her. And that said hyena who thinks she needs to do everything herself in a selfless act, when she has a family who cares for her more than she realizes. Your sister asked me to make sure you ate," Kion pulled the food back towards him, presenting it before Jasiri, "She does care for you deeply and so do I. The annoying lion has a soft spot for that daring hyena."

Jasiri thought about Kion's interpretation of the question he had asked. She never realized how much others cared for her, how much her family cared for her, or how much Kion cared for her. Kion cared for her… the thought made a rose red tint rise to her cheeks.

"Jasiri? Are you blushing," Kion's sly grin and arrogant eyebrow raise earned him an irritated jab from Jasiri, "Ow…"

"What?! No, I don't blush," Jasiri's words flustered together and became softer when she turned her head away, "I-I'm just… it's the… Well, you have no room to talk, apricot head!"

"Apricot head," Kion realized his own cheeks must have gave a red hue for he felt a tingle in them, turning his head into the colors of the small drupe, "Well, at least I know why I'm blushing!"

"Oh? How come?"

"Because I'm happy to be spending time with you."

"Oh yeah?! Well… I… what," Jasiri eyes widen when his confession finally processed in her mind.

"I-," Kion cleared his throat, his normally confident speech evaded him for the moment, "I like spending time with you. I never get to see you because you're out here in the Outlands, so the couple of times I've ever gotten to be around you feels special to me. I always think about those memories whenever I find myself at Flat Ridge Rock"

"You do? I… Kion…"

"Look, I know this must really weird you out and now is probably not the best time to tell you all this, but when Madoa told me how you were by my side yesterday to keep me safe, these thoughts have just been stampeding inside my mind and I have to tell somebody about it."

"Kion…"

"And I know, you're a hyena and I'm a lion, but it doesn't mean that I'm any less attracted to you an-"

"Kion," Jasiri stopped him from speaking again, but this time she was smiling, "Though your anxious movements are entertaining, I'm going to have to stop you before you walk off the ledge."

Kion looked down to see he was up off the ground again. Paw prints in the ground were showing he had been pacing back and forward while ranting. He blushed when Jasiri removed her paw away.

"Kion, I'm glad you feel that way about me, because, to be honest, I feel the same way about you. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm thankful for that day you stumbled into the Outlands. I know whenever on the rare occurrence I do run into something I can't handle, I know you'll be there, ready to help me at any moment."

Jasiri and Kion laughed together at how both acted against their normal nature of toughness to spill out their feelings for one another. The cheerful sounds slowly died down, but the happiness did not fade as each enjoyed the other's company. With only the quiet sounds of their breathing and insects, Jasiri's growling stomach became audible. Kion looked over at her, sliding the food towards her.

"Here, I brought this for you. Madoa told me to make sure you eat," Kion said.

"Thank you," Jasiri slid it back over, "But I can hear your hunger too. And you're injured, you deserve it more."

Kion moved a paw over his stomach that had betrayed his kind gesture with a greedy growl, "Why don't we share it? There is enough to go around."

Jasiri felt her mouth salivate, and with another groan of her own stomach, agreed to his proposal, "Alright, Kion, if you insist."

Kion nodded, bending his head down, but was cut off by Jasiri, "Oh, and one more thing."

"Hm? What is it," Kion said, raising his head to look at Jasiri and her grin.

"If anybody asks, only you confessed your feelings and I pitied you. Don't you dare tell anybody that I went soft because of you."

Kion laughed at Jasiri's joking demands, "Alright. If you say so. Though I'll be sure to bring it up to you as much as possible."

"Only if you have a death wish."

Jasiri laughed along with Kion, before lowering her head along with his. The two sharing the meal together, realizing their affection for each other had blossomed beyond just friends. Their bond ready to take on the world and what challenges it may present them together.

(To Be Continued…)


	4. Chapter 4

Kion continued to accept the hospitality the clan gave for the rest of the day and the day after. Jasiri offered to stay by Kion and bring him food and water while he was under their care. Madoa did not question that Jasiri began to show more and more interest in Kion. Madoa's paws were already full with the twins, though some of those stresses were relived when she ventured out of the den for necessities. Kion would tell them stories and keep them entertained while Jasiri kept a watchful eye over the three, foiling any devious plans of Tunu and Wema to create mischief, normally ending in disappointment for the twins only to be forgotten mere seconds later while playing.

Kion found he was surprisingly happy and comfortable during his recovery, but the healing of his leg only began the pain in his heart for he knew he must return to the Pridelands and his home. He sensed Jasiri must have known this to when she had become more attentive to his needs and their conversations avoided talk of the Pridelands except for one other time, only, she was choosing to keep it in her subconscious.

The day of sorrow for the two came when Kion woke up the next morning, looking down at his leg to find his wound covered by the dryness of a scab.

"My leg," Kion smiled at first, walking around in a circle and even doing a little hop to test his leg's strength, finding no pain had come from the injury, "It's healed!"

His commotion awoken Jasiri, who was peacefully at rest leaned against Kion's side until he had jumped up, "Kion? Why are you yelling?"

"My leg is better! I can finally go… home…"

Kion's bright mood dimmed when he realized what his good health meant. The look of sadness had brought its touch upon Jasiri, though she tried to play it off as if the cruel emotion was nonexistent.

"Oh… That's wonderful Kion. I'm glad your leg is healed."

"Yeah, I suppose it is a good thing, right?"

"Of course. I guess you'll be on you way then," Jasiri cleared her throat and attempted a chuckle that died quickly within her throat, "Don't let us hyenas hold you back. Glad to get a sloppy eating lion out of our den too."

"Sloppy lion, huh" Kion tried his paw at a laugh and succeeded, brightening Jasiri's mood, "Better than being a picky hyena."

"Who you calling picky," Jasiri grinned and playfully shoved Kion, "I just have refined tastes."

"Your taste in friends differ, apparently," Kion sent a sly smirk back at Jasiri, rubbing pretend dust off his shoulder, "Since you care so much for this sloppy lion."

"Oh, come here, you!"

Jasiri tackled Kion to the ground, prompting laughter to emit from the two. They rolled around like a pup and cub playing together, ending with Jasiri holding Kion down by the shoulders, "Ha! Pinned ya."

"Hey, let me up," Kion grunted, standing back up as the sneering Jasiri triumphantly stood tall. She did not see Kion grin again and was surprised when he leaped at her the way she did. The two tumbled around for a few more seconds, giggling like young ones, before Jasiri outmaneuvered Kion again.

"Pinned ya again," Jasiri said, her lips sporting a cunning smile down at the laughing lion.

Madoa was stirred by the two's games, quietly getting up from her spot near the pups to see what was making the sounds. She smiled at the sight of their enjoyment, "Kion. Jasiri. I see you two are up early, and your leg seems to be doing much better Kion."

"Yea," Kion said, looking around Jasiri to Madoa, "I can tolerate using my leg now. Most of the pain is gone."

"Is that so? I'd suggest not playing so rough then. If you get hurt again, you might end up having to stay here another day or two."

"Don't tempt me," Jasiri murmured under her breath as the idea of Kion staying there just one more day entered her thoughts. She was glad her sister was unable to have a clear view of her cheeks.

"Oh, well, the journey back to the Pridelands can't be any longer than half a day," Kion said, feeling the same emotion Jasiri was undergoing, "I could at least stay here until midday, if you don't mind that is. I'd like to say goodbye to the twins. They seemed to have gotten pretty attached to me."

"Of course it is alright," Madoa smiled comfortingly to Kion, "Take as much time as you need. You're always welcome here. Speaking of the twins, though, I better make sure the two aren't getting into trouble. See you later."

Madoa nodded goodbye to Jasiri and Kion, walking away to the other side of the den. Jasiri allowed Kion back onto his paws, and, not wanting to disturb the others from their sleep, escaped the confined den and out into the early morning Outlands. The two continued their fun, Jasiri tempted Kion into a race to the Watering Hole when she dashed off. Kion laughed and followed after her. Upon reaching the oasis, Jasiri jumped into the small pool of water, surfacing up just as Kion reached its edge.

"Come on in, Kion," Jasiri teased him as she waded in the leisure liquid, "The water is great! Don't be a scared cat!"

"I don't know, Jasiri. It feels pretty cold just touching it. I'm not su-"

Kion cringed away and shook his head after it was doused by the water. Jasiri had used her paws to make a big splash onto Kion's face.

"Aw, look at the kitty afraid of a little water," Jasiri yipped in laughter, splashing him again.

Kion grinned, "Alright! You asked for it!"

He ran up, jumping in and creating a decent size wave that submerged Jasiri, but only for a second as the two resurfaced. They made gleeful giggles and soaking splashes at each other in the waters, swimming and enjoying each other in the paradise of the wasteland. After some time, the two became weary from their fun. They eventually swam back to shore and onto the smooth rock.

"That was fun," Kion said, shaking off the dripping of his drenched fur, "I don't remember the last time I went swimming for fun and not for survival."

"I don't remember the last time I had fun like that with anybody," Jasiri replied, shaking some of the water off of herself only to get it back on Kion, "Oops. My bad."

Kion laughed along with Jasiri and managed to get some of the water off, "It's fine."

The two decided to let the rising sun dry the rest of their furs, laying down on a large, smooth stone at the edge of the pool. It became silent for the day insects to begin their quiet buzz of the morning. Kion rested his head onto his paws, staring down at the Kion of the water. He also saw Jasiri of the water when she followed his lead, but when her reflection's mood began to drift back into glumness, Kion glanced over to its owner.

"Jasiri… Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what," Jasiri's response seemed halfhearted to Kion. He knew her sadness was the same state that it was when he had awoken her.

"You don't want me to go back, do you?"

Jasiri sighed, refusing to look at the real Kion. Instead, she stared down at the one of the waters, "I know, it's a selfish thought, isn't it? How can I ask you to abandon your home, your friends, and your family? It would be wrong to force you to stay, especially in a place like this."

"I understand what you mean," Kion said, moving a paw over to her's, "And to be honest, if it wasn't for my duties and family, I wouldn't want me to go back either."

"But its your home, Kion. You should go back either way. Its one of the most peaceful places around. You deserve to be happy."

"I can't be happy there if you are going to be miserable here."

"I'm not miserable, Kion. I have my own clan, my own family, here too," Jasiri reached down, swirling the water and distorting their reflections, "I just… I feel like I just got to know you. Not the fiercest and leader of the Lion Guard. Not the protector of the Pridelands. Not the lion who saved my clan and me multiple times… I got to know you. I got to know Kion for the first time. And now you have to leave again? I… I don't want to say it's not fair, because it's not fair to keep you here, but I just wish seeing each other didn't require our lives to be put at risk."

"You're not the only one, Jasiri. I feel the same way," Kion bent his head down, trying to catch her eye, in which he accomplished when her gaze moved over from the waters to him, "You know, we could try what we talked about yesterday."

"It would never work, Kion," Jasiri grumbled, "You know as well as I do we would never be allowed."

"Then what do you want to do? Nothing and pout all day? I don't like seeing you without a smile," Kion smiled himself, nudging Jasiri with his side, "It doesn't work well with your complexion."

Jasiri could not hold back a chuckle, the corners of her mouth tugged upwards slightly, "What would a male know about complexion?"

"Enough to know I'm fond of yours."

Jasiri rolled her eyes, but her smile did grow, "Oh such a charmer. For the fiercest of the Pridelands, you sure are sweet."

"What can I say? I'm a lion of many traits," Kion mused, earning him another annoyed, yet playful expression from Jasiri.

"Is one of them egotism?"

Kion and Jasiri laughed with each other. When it slowly died down, the two went back to staring at their reflections. They became quiet again to enjoy the warmth of the sun and each other. It could have been hours, they would not have known for neither spoke nor got up until Kion recognized a shape in the waters.

"Ono?"

"Oh no? What's wrong," Jasiri immediately pushed up into a readied stance, but her protectiveness was put at ease when Kion relaxed her.

"No, I mean him," Kion brought her attention to the incoming egret landing down in front of them. The small bird seemed ecstatic but relieved for he had found his friend.

"Kion," Ono's words were quick and became breathless when he did not stop talking, "I'm so glad we found you! We were starting to lose hope after a couple of days and when Bunga found the signs of struggle we feared the worst! The King and Queen have been worried sick, Simba especially cause you know his thing with hyenas, and…"

"Ono, breath," Kion smiled, raising his paw up and placing it gently on Ono's back for comfort, "I'm fine. I just needed a safe place to heal. Though, I have Jasiri to thank for that. If it wasn't for her, I'd be a goner."

"Ono! Did you find..." the voice of Fuli was followed by the cheetah coming out of the maze of boulders, "Kion!"

Fuli ran up and hugged him and, with her speed, it was too fast for anyone to react, even for her. She realized what she was doing and quickly pushed herself to paw reach, clearing her throat, "Uh… Don't tell anyone I did that."

Kion laughed and nodded, "It's good to see you too, Fuli. What about the others?"

"Everyone else are still back in the Pridelands," Ono said, "We've been heading out in groups to find you."

"Well, I think it will be due time to tell them my well being," Kion said, before gesturing to Jasiri, "You two remember Jasiri?"

"I remember her," Fuli grinned over at Jasiri with a spunky attitude of which Jasiri returned, "She's the hyena that knows how to have a good time. Good to see you again."

"Nice to see you too, Fuli," Jasiri said.

"So Kion, ready to head back to the Pridelands," Ono said, making a wing gesture to the sky, "I can show you the path back."

Jasiri and Kion glanced at each other, only for a moment, before Kion spoke, "I… I actually have something I need to do before I go."

"Out here? In the Outlands," Fuli raised a brow, "What could you possibly want here?"

"I want to say goodbye to Jasiri's clan, plus I promised Tunu and Wema I'd see them one last time before I left."

"Tunu and Wema," Fuli said, "Who are they?"

"A couple of hyena pups. They'll be pretty sad to see me go," Kion looked over to Jasiri innocently, "I want to make sure to spend at least a few more moments with them."

"I think they would like that," Jasiri said, but her words were less aimed at the other two, "They'll miss you. You've been quite an entertainment to them the past couple of days."

"The feeling is mutual," Kion kept his eyes on Jasiri along with a soft smile, "I don't know how I might have gotten through my recovery without the twin's attention. It was fun sharing my stories and spending some time with them. I'll miss them too."

Fuli stepped in front of Kion, blocking his line of sight to Jasiri, and naively grinned at him, "Oh? Did Kion grow a soft spot for a couple of pups? I knew there was a little sweet side to you, Kion."

"What," Kion shook his head when Fuli stepped in his way, snapping him out of his trance, "Oh, yea? Says the one who allowed a baby baboon ride on her back."

Fuli blushed a little as she thought about the lost baby baboon she had taken back to its home. Though she would gladly do it again, she still got some teasing from the guys for growing an attachment to it, acting differently than her resilient nature.

"I was just making sure it got home safely," Fuli scoffed, quickly changing the subject back to Kion, "We can head over and say farewell to Jasiri's clan if you want. Ono said he didn't see any signs of Janja, so we should have plenty of time to get back to the Pridelands safely."

"Affirmative," Ono said, flying up to perch onto Kion's back, "The trail back isn't very long. If we leave at midday, we should make it there well before sundown."

"Alright, thanks guys," Kion said, nodding to Jasiri, "You ready?"

"Sure," Jasiri replied, leading the group back to her den, "Ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

Back at the den again, they saw that the rest of the clan had awoken. Tunu and Wema were running around in a game of tag until they saw the two other Lion Guard members walk inside. They first immediately went to show their happiness for the returning of Kion and Jasiri, but then stared in awe at the sight of Ono and Fuli. They sniffed, climbed, giggled, smiled, and overall showed their profound excitement for the two new faces. Madoa pulled the two away, scolding them and apologizing to Ono and Fuli for the inconvenience. Ono and Fuli just laughed it off, accepting the apology and informing Madoa that the pups were really no trouble.

However, it was time to break the news to the pups. Kion told them he had to return home with his friends. Tunu and Wema pouted when the first mention of being apart escaped Kion's voice. By the end of Kion's explanations, they were tugging on this paws and begging him not to go.

"Please don't leave us, Kion," Tunu whimpered, trying his best to pull the lion cub several times his own size.

"Not yet! We don't want you to leave," Wema bawled, acting the same as her bother.

"You need to let Kion go, little ones. He needs to return to his own family," Madoa finally convinced them to let go of Kion and allow him to leave, but even she had some hesitance in her words.

Kion gave the two one final hug and showed his gratitude to the clan, "Thank you all for doing so much for me. I'll never forget the past few days, I owe you all big time."

"You owe us nothing, Kion," Madoa nodded and placed a paw on Kion's shoulder to assure him, "We're all friends here. It's what good friends do."

"You're right. It is what good friends do, thank you," Kion smiled at Madoa as she took a few steps away from him, it allowed him to look at Jasiri, "And thank you, Jasiri, for saving me from Janja."

"It's no big deal, Kion," Jasiri giggled and grinned at him, "You would do the same for me."

"True," Kion laughed back before being almost tackled by a surprise hug, making him look down in slight bewilderment, "Jasiri?"

"Shut it," Jasiri whispered to him. She held onto him for a few moments longer than she should have before letting go, remembering there were others, "That was a thank you. Don't think anything of it."

Kion was quiet before an amused smiled formed hims lips. He returned the hug, whispering back, "I'll miss you too."

Jasiri did blush, but hid it by laughing it off, "Alright, Kion, you need to get out of here. I'm tired of having some sloppy lion messing up the place."

Kion laughed back, letting her go while accompanying his friends. He looked back at her, "Good. I'm tired of having a picky hyena nagging me around. Until next time my life's in danger?"

"Or mine. Until next time."

Jasiri and her clan waved at the three Lion Guard members as the began their journey home. Once they were gone and out of sight, Jasiri sighed, staring blankly at the ground in front of her. She was disturbed by her sister who sat by Jasiri's side.

"Miss him already? It's been only a few seconds," Madoa grinned.

"Miss him? Why would I," Jasiri smirked at Madoa, hiding her depressing feelings, "He's just some lion cub that I'm glad to get rid of."

"He may be a feline," Madoa's laughed as she got up to check on the twins, "But I'd still call it puppy love."

"Puppy what," Jasiri tried to retaliate and snap back at her sister, but the sneering Madoa had already pulled her full attention to the twins, "… Puppy love."

Jasiri was irritated at Madoa for only a second longer. Jasiri repeated the two words a few more times, then laughed softly at Madoa's implications, even getting giddy from just thinking of the phrase.

Puppy love…

(To Be Continued.)


	5. Chapter 5

Nala paced back and forward at the entrance of her den. Anxiousness was placed on her movements and she tried to focus on other things to keep her mind clear. She stared down at a dandelion patch sprouting out of the cracks in the rocks. She pawed at the weeds, staring as they slowly sunk their roots down into the weakness of the stones. She shook her head as it became unimportant to her, her nervousness returning and following her out to another lion sitting at the tip of Priderock.

"Simba, it's been three days. Three times that sun has rose and still no sign of him. Maybe I should go out there…"

"I know you're worried, Nala, but heading out into the Outlands by yourself is not a smart decision."

The scowl of the queen of the Pridelands deepened, but her patience held with her king. Simba stared in the direction of the Outlands and the sun as it dragged some of the light down behind the horizon.

Simba continued, "We are not even sure if the evidence was from him. There was no trail dripping away. Just trust we have taught him well enough to make it through this."

"Mom… Dad," the two looked back to their daughter, Kiara. The lioness cub walked out from the shadows of their den and into the light of the sunset, "Is… Is Kion going to be alright?"

"Your brother will be fine, Kiara," Simba set aside his own worries in order to assure his eldest child, "He has faced challenges far worse than this. I trust he will overcome them."

Kiara did not believe him. In fact, her concern for her sibling only grew, but she was not one to openly converse her emotional feelings and thoughts, so she resided to give a simple nod. A dreary walk dragged her to her parents, where Nala and Simba bent down to surround Kiara in comfort. Yet their family hug was cut short by the squawking of a blue hornbill. His erratic flying almost ended in a crash landing as he came soaring down.

"Sire! Sir-aaah!"

"Zazu, are you alright," Nala took notice of the avian as he barley managed to maintain his balance, "What is the matter?"

"Yes, Zazu, explain your interruptions" Simba and his family turned around to listen to the urgency of Zazu.

"Well, your highness," Zazu wiped the dust kicked up by his near catastrophe off his bright red beak, "I was just informed by that egret from the Lion Guard…"

"Ono," Kiara said.

"Yes, I am aware of his name," Zazu grumbled, annoyed from being interrupted, "I have many near collisions with the so called keenest-of-sight that it is impossible not to know him, which brings me back to my original message…"

"Yes, Zazu, out with it," Simba said.

"I am trying, sire," Zazu gritted his beak before he continued, "You see, I had another said experience with the egret just moments ago. He said…"

"Mom? Dad? Kaira," Kion's voice called out.

"Kion? Kion's back! Kion's home," Kiara was practically jumping in excitement at the sight of her younger brother, running up to him and almost tackling him to the ground.

Zazu groaned to himself, rubbing the space between his eyes, "Oh, I concede. I think I will just return to my nest and relieve myself of my duties for the day."

Simba and Nala did not pay much attention as the exasperated bird flew off. They were staring at their son with a smile of relief. Nala leaned on Simba as if a huge weight was lifted from her shoulders.

"Kiara," Kion laughed in Kiara's embrace, "I didn't expect you to be so worried for me. I thought you wouldn't even realize I was gone."

"By the way it was so peaceful around the den, it was the first thing I noticed," Kiara playfully rolled her eyes, "You're my little brother Kion, of course I'm going to be worried about you."

"We were all worried about you," Nala said when she and Simba walked over to their son, joining in on the family reunion, Nala bending down to embrace Kion but taking notice of his leg, "What happened? Ono told us you were gone to save the Zebras."

"It's a long story," Kion let go of Nala, "I was ambushed by Janja. He was the one he gave me this injury…"

"Oh, a hyena was the cause of this," Simba mused, ruffling Kion's mane, "But you showed him what a lion can do, especially when it comes to protecting Pridelanders."

Kion frowned, shaking his head to straighten the hairs on his head, "Well, that's not exactly…"

"No need to retell the tale now, son," Simba continued, gesturing to their den, "You must want to rest after such a long adventure."

"Yes, Kion, you must be exhausted," Nala said, "We can talk more in the morning."

"I am, but…" Kion paused his sentence. He wanted to tell them about Jasiri and her clan, how they helped him recover, but a small amount of fear planted itself in his mind, "I… I guess it can wait."

"Of course, Kion," Nala smiled and hugged Kion once more, "You need to recuperate. Good night Kion. You too, Kiara."

"Night, mom," Kiara beamed as Nala bent down to give her a caring lick on the forehead, "Night, daddy."

"Good night, you two," Simba nodded, following Nala into the depths of their den.

A small, defeated sigh escaped the breath of Kion. He and Kiara entered the den, Kiara finding her favorite extruding ledge to rest upon and curling her tail around herself, "Good night, Kion."

"Night," Kion did not give much effort in his response. The lukewarm tone from him did not evade Kiara's ear. She slightly raised her head and looked down at her brother. He seemed sadden, depressed almost, slumping down into a sleeping position with a quiet thud. However, she quickly dismissed it as a sign of exhaustion. It was not until hours later did Kiara begin to think differently.

The moon had taken over the sky with quiet darkness of night. Kiara was still wide awake, not from the lack of sleepiness, but from the lack of peace. Kion had tossed and turned since the moment he laid down. He could not get comfortable. The ground felt too cold, too hard, too empty, something that never had bothered him before, and Kiara could not keep her eyes close because of it. At first, it annoyed her and she wanted to tell him off, but she held her tongue because she figured it was a result of his return home.

Though with time, it began to worry her. She watched her brother and the pained face he had. She studied his movements, every turn and every flip. It seemed as if he would never stop until he finally stood up. This made her frown as her eyes followed Kion before he disappeared from the exit of the den. She waited a moment, then silently hopped down from her ledge. She was an excellent tracker, something even Kion admitted, so she had an excessive ability to sneak.

Kion walked out into the chill but dry air of the night. He sat down onto cooling ground, right behind the patch of dandelions. He stared down at the small plants for a moment, then turned his gaze upward towards the moon. It was only half shining in the sky, only part of a whole. Its brilliance was not as strong as it would be on a full night, when it would illuminate the Pridelands in its magnificent beauty, proving to all that both halves together become something of breathtaking astonishment.

"Is this your idea of resting," Kiara made her presence known, speaking up and walking out next to Kion, "Why are you out here so late?"

"K-Kiara? I'm… I could ask the same thing about you," Kion's spoke in a defensive tone.

"I saw you walk out here in a glum mood, so I came to talk to you," Kiara spoke softly, trying to make Kion lower the barrier shielding his feelings, "What's wrong?"

Kion looked away from her, "No offense, Kiara, but I don't think you could help me."

"You never know unless you tell me," Kiara had some patience like her mother, so she was more than willing to wait for Kion's shell to break away, "Even if I can't, I will try my best to help you feel better."

Kion grew silent, mulling over his options. He thought his sister would laugh at him if he confessed, and that was the best case scenario in his mind, "You wouldn't understand, Kiara."

"We've been through udugu together, Kion. I know I seem like I find you as an obnoxious cub at times, and that's because I do," Kiara grinned, prompting Kion into a small chuckle, "But we're brother and sister. We're here to look out for each other just as much as we're here to annoy each other. So just tell me what wrong and I'll try my best to help you through it… If I were to be honest with you, I'd say you look pretty insecure about something."

Again, Kion hesitated. He has felt this fear before, many times he has doubt his own abilities, yet this feeling was on a scale all of its own. He was not only afraid for himself this time.

Then, Kiara placed a paw on his shoulder, grabbing his attention and looking him in the eyes. It made him see his sister in a way he had only done once before. In a way that was not irritated nor caring. It was not even pure happiness. It was security. Trusting. The one time he had ever felt that way about her was during udugu. A family bond, a kinship, that could never be violated or crossed.

Kion could not help but smile and began to confide his thoughts, "I am insecure, Kiara. The past couple of days have not been challenging me on my survival skills. You see, I met a hyena quite some time ago. A good hyena named Jasiri. She helped me out of the Outlands then, and she and her clan were the ones to take care of me while my leg recovered. I can't exactly explain it, but while she was taking care of me, I just got this… feeling. I think it's the same kind of feeling dad tried to explain to me before. A kind of 'bond beyond friendship' or however he put it."

Kiara tried to stop herself from giggling, but failed. Her small chuckle offended Kion, which she quickly apologized for, "I'm sorry. It's just… you're in love Kion."

"What? You mean… that stupid song," Kion blushed when he remembered the awkward conversation he and his father had quite some time ago which included a song his father embarrassingly, and uncomfortably, sung to him.

"Well, maybe not exactly that," Kiara held back into a comforting smile, "In fact, love might be a little strong of a word, but you are defiantly attracted to this hyena."

"I… I am," Kion smiled, almost as if telling it to himself more than anything. He then directed his words back to Kiara, "You're more understanding of this than I expected."

"I've lived longer than you have, I've experienced more things," Kiara mused, her bragging tone had Kion rolling his eyes.

"By only a few months," Kion cleared his throat, returning back to topic, "Still, thank you for listening. This went a lot better than I thought it would have… Though, my only fear now is dad…"

"Yea, he might not be as understanding," Kiara chuckled softly, wrapping a paw around Kion, "But, that's something that can be dealt with when the time comes. When it does, just know you're not alone on it."

"Thanks, Kiara," Kion chuckled, even letting Kiara ruffle his mane without objection, "You've been a real help."

"Glad to be one," Kiara nodded, "Now go rest. It sounds like you had been having quite an exhausting past few days."

"I will. Good night, Kiara."

"Good night, Kion," Kiara waited until he disappeared back into the den, finding his spot more comfortable than early.

Kiara remained outside for a few moments longer, picking a dandelion from the ground and sticking it behind her ear. She purred softly to herself and looked up at the half moon. She smiled, almost as if hoping someone else was staring with her.

She yawned, deciding to turn in for the night, leaving behind the dark and light moon. Though both are opposite sides, they are still the same. Despite how few and far between their meetings were, the halves will always come together. The same and together, for all eternity.

(To be continued…)


	6. Chapter 6

"Ugh! It's too hot," Bunga was sprawled out against the back of his hippo friend, raising his claw above his face to block out the blistering sun, "How can you move in this heat, Beshte?"

"I told you to roll around in the mud before we left the watering hole," Beshte said, a trail of cool clay dripping behind him, "Don't worry, Little B, we're almost at the lair."

"I don't think I can make it," Bunga groaned, sheepishly reaching over for leaves on a low hanging tree branch to cover himself. The tiny leaves were ineffective.

Ono came from above them, gliding right by Beshte's head, "Hey guys, how are you two fairing down here?"

"I'm fine," Beshte said, "Bunga though…"

"Ono! How are you not sweating," Bunga said.

"Birds don't sweat, Bunga," Ono said in a matter-of-fact state, "And it's cooler in the sky."

"Then take me with you."

"You're too heavy for me to carry any longer than a few seconds, Bunga."

Bunga groaned again and closed his eyes, rolling over to his stomach, "Please move faster, Big B."

"Uh, Bunga," Beshte turned his head to him, "We're already here."

Bunga perked up, a smile back on his face as he swung off of Beshte's back, "Sweet. I knew it wouldn't take long. Cannonball!"

Ono took cover behind Beshte when Bunga ran in and jumped into the Lion Guard Lair's water pool. Some of the water jumped out and splashed Beshte. Beshte was unfazed though, even laughing at the refreshing water on his side. He walked over and settled into the waters with Bunga.

"Ah, this is much better," Bunga sighed, leaning on the side of the natatorium.

"Sure is. Guess we're the first ones here," Beshte said, sinking down to the point were only his nostrils were surfacing.

"Except for Rafiki. He's always here," Bunga quickly glanced around the large lair, "Wait, maybe I was wrong."

"What have I told you about jumping to conclusion," a voice echoed from above as an old, yet surprisingly agile mandrill swung down from the vines above. He landed softly on the ground beside the pool, gripping onto a long branch decorated with fruit on the upright end, "It will lead you to confusion, young honey badger."

"What? How did... where did… But you," Bunga's eyes darted between Rafiki and the vines he had appeared from.

"Quiet now, your cheetah friend approaches," Rafiki gestured to the entrance of the lair with his staff.

From there, Fuli came rushing in at full speed, skidding to a halt, jumping madly between her paws, and all the while chanting over and over, "Hot! Hot hot hot!"

"Fuli? Are you alright," Ono asked, while the others looked on at the young feline's absurd dance.

"The ground is scorching! My paws are burning right now," Beshte resurfaced and moved out of the way just in time to allow Fuli to sink her paws in the water, "I've been dashing between the shade of trees to get here. A lot of the animals thought I was on a hunt and scampered off."

While the group started to cool off, Kion walked down into the lair from Priderock. Bunga was the first to acknowledge his presence, "Hey Kion! Jump in, the waters great!"

"I would bu-"

"Oh! Please don't make us go out on patrol," Bunga pouted and begged with his claws together, "It's too hot today! All the animals are probably in a safe place cooling off anyways."

"Bunga let me-"

"I think most were going to stay at the watering hole. By the time any baddies get there, they'll be too exhausted to catch anything. Even they'll want to stay out of the heat."

"Bunga, I'm not going to send you all out on patrol," Kion chuckled, laying down next to the pool.

"You're not?"

"No, of course not, it's way to hot to be walking around."

Bunga sighed in relief and relaxed deeper into the waters, "That's good to hear."

"Though, I still need you all to go to the watering hole and keep an eye out."

"Oh, come on," Bunga groaned, "Beshte and I just came from there. Most of the animals are there. They'll be fine."

"Actually, Kion has a point," Ono said.

"Yea," Beshte added, "If any bad guys do try to show up, the animals there are all sitting ducks."

"Does this mean we have to walk back to the watering hole," Bunga groaned again, laying his head back against the side of the pool, "It's so far."

"Don't worry, I got you, little B," Beshte swam underneath and lifted Bunga out of the waters. Beshte then turned around to see a flushed Fuli intently rub her now cooled off paws.

"Uh… Beshte. Do you… mind?"

"Not at all," Beshte laughed and allowed Fuli to join Bunga so she would not have to walk on the baked ground.

Before they departed the lair, however, Kion stopped Ono at the entrance, "Can I talk to you, Ono, in private?"

"Uh, sure," Ono said, staying behind while the other three began out on their way. Kion wanting to speak to Ono in private felt unusual for the egret, but Ono followed Kion regardless, "So, what is it you want to talk about, Kion?"

Kion cleared his throat, but avoided eye contact, "I, uh, need you to… um, deliver a message for me."

"Deliver a message," Ono was thoroughly confused by the notion, "Alright… Well, to whom am I delivering this message to?"

"Well, maybe not so much of a message, but could you," Kion anxiously pawed at the ground, "Could you… check on Jasiri?"

"Jasiri? Jasiri the hyena, correct?"

"Yea, do you remember how to get to her clan's den?"

"Of course I do. We were there only a few days ago. But why do you need me to check on her?"

"Oh," Kion's eyes momentarily darted around the room as he thought up an excuse, "The last time I was there, she told me Janja has been giving her trouble. I told her I would be there if she needed help."

Ono finally shrug, "Fair enough, I guess. What about the watering hole?"

Kion had let out a quiet sigh of relief when it seemed Ono was unaware of his intentions, he was even able to look Ono in the eye, "I'm sure Beshte, Bunga, and Fuli can handle it on their own. There is no need for an eye in the sky if all the animals are in one place."

"If you say so, Kion. Alright, I'll be back soon," Ono said. He began to rapidly flap his wings and take off into the air. Once the last sight of tail feathers was gone, Rafiki spoke up, making Kion jump.

"Very interesting, though, I do not believe Ono will remain none the wiser for very long."

Kion had almost forgotten about Rafiki's presence, his train of thoughts coming to a screeching halt. He tried to gain focus and put on a coy smile "Wh-What are you talking about, Rafiki?"

"I am quite old, Kion. This monkey has seen a thing or two in his time," Rafiki shook his staff in the air for emphasis, "I know that look on your face very well. A look your grandfather, Mufasa, had for your grandmother, Sarabi, and your father with your mother. Even I've experienced it a few times in my lifetime. It's the blossom of young love."

A small hue of crimson touched Kion's face. He looked away from Rafiki and laughed, "Is it that obvious?"

"Yes, yes, very obvious," Rafiki cackled along with his staff when the fruit shook, "Your heart is practically jumping out of your chest."

Kion felt embarrassed, but he did not mind. He was slowly getting use to the new experiences of openly expressing his feelings.

Yet, a small chill crawled down his spine at the touch of Rafiki's hand on his back, "But be careful. Your heart can become heavy if weighed down by insulted pride."

Kion furrowed his brows, "What do you mean, Rafiki?"

"You are a grandnephew to me, so I'm telling you this only because I care about you," Rafiki said, "What you have for the hyena is not natural."

"Not… Natural," Kion slowly slipped down to a frown, feeling upset mentally.

"Do not misunderstand me. I have no question about your feelings towards her, but you will find animals will not be so understanding, and I do not just mean your father. It will feel like everyone is against you, including Nature itself."

Kion's doubt was evident in his uncoordinated speaking, "Are… Are you saying my feelings towards Jasiri are wrong?"

"Kion, love can never be wrong. Easy? Well, that is never for certain," Rafiki gripped his staff, bending down to Kion's level, "I may not be able to predict the future, but one thing I have learned from my paintings are patterns. I am not against you, but I warn you to prepare yourself. Be ready to defend what you believe in, for you are not the only one at risk."

Kion sat down on his haunches and out of his offended stance. He had lost his scowl and subsumed the epiphany, "I think I understand."

"I do not mean to add to your worries and I am sorry if I do. Just be careful. You are walking on a much longer path than I think you realize," Rafiki lifted Kion's chin up with his hand, "But do not be at despair! Promise me that you will smell the roses along the way, then will your journey will be happier and enjoyable."

"I will," Kion nodded, even wore a small smile, "Thank you, Rafiki."

"You are welcome, Kion. I must return to my paintings," Rafiki stood back up, "Farewell."

"See you later, Rafiki," Kion watched him swing up back into the vines. He then laid beside the pool to reflect upon the wisdom Rafiki had gifted him. He was already aware that his father might not approve his relations with Jasiri, but he never factored in the idea that other animals might be against them too. He also did not think about the toll it could have on Jasiri, and only now he wished he had sent a message along with Ono.

He did not worry for long, however, for within the hour, Ono had returned from the Outlands and found Kion still rested inside the lair, "I'm back Kion."

"That's great," Kion jumped up to his paws, ecstatic to see the return of Ono, "What did she say?"

"She… was not exactly clear. She seemed bit confused when I asked about Janja," Ono had a quiet suspicion in his voice that grew as he continued to speak, "Though, it turned into less of a conversation and more of a pop quiz. She asked a lot of questions about how you were until I pretty much filled in every minute between now and the last time she saw you."

Kion felt anticipation dissipate and a swarm of giddiness flutter inside his stomach. It was odd to him, yet he was liking the feeling as it moved inside him, "Really? She asked about me?"

"Affirmative," Ono slightly nodded for he was little offset by Kion's eagerness.

"Wow… Can you go back and tell her-"

"I'm stopping you there, Kion," Ono said with a raised wing, "First, I am not a pigeon. I am not making trips back and forward in this heat just to be a messenger bird. Second, I'm going to go out on a limb here and say there is more to this than what you are willing to admit."

Kion chuckled and felt a blush return to him, "Rafiki was right, it is that obvious... Alright, Ono, you deserve to know the truth after doing me this favor. Jasiri and I… well, we spent quite a bit of time together while she took care of me. We got to know each other on a personal level and… I must admit, I kind of… you know…"

"I can take a guess," Ono, despite his tiredness from his flight, smiled gently, "In fact, if you're not careful, I would say the whole Pridelands will know by tomorrow by the way you've been acting."

"I'm not going to argue that," Kion laughed again, "So, Ono, could you, maybe, deliver another message for me?"

Ono's smile slow retreated, but he was not harsh with his words, "I'm sorry, Kion, I can't be making trips like that. It's pulling us away from our duties as Protectors of the Pridelands."

"Oh," Kion felt disappointment settle in where his joy was began to fade, "Yea… you're right."

Ono sighed and tried to think of something to say. A few moments passed by before and idea came to him, "Well… I could make one more trip."

"Really," Kion's ears perked up along with the rest of him, "I'm listening."

"I was thinking, maybe you two could find a place to meet near the borders of the Outlands and Pridelands. Maybe right before dawn, on the nights the moon is half so you can find your way there."

Kion felt the whimsical feeling return to him along with a big smile, "That's a great idea, Ono!"

Ono laughed, glad to see his leader happy again, "I'll tell her and ask if she knows of anyplace."

Kion nodded, "Thank you, Ono. For everything you're doing right now. You do not know how much I appreciate this."

"It's what friends are for, Kion," Ono prepared to take off, "I'll be back soon."

Kion watched him fly off before he laid back down next the lair's pool. He could barely contain his excitement thinking about seeing Jasiri again. The next half moon was right around the corner, but he still wished it was already here.

Soon, young lion and hyena, you are to enjoy the wonders of love… but the hardships still wait…

(To be continued…)


	7. Chapter 7

Kion felt like he was walking on clouds. Almost skipping along the ground, Kion diverted from the path and into the ruins of a thicket. The long branches became crooked and frightful, and area a lot of the normal Pridelanders stayed cleared of, but it did not dampen his happy mood. He just continued on under the light of a half moon, leaving the Pridelands and entering the Outlands.

Despite how confusing the dead plants were, Kion seemed to know exactly where he was going.

He came upon a single leaf. The leaf then became many, the ground was more lush, until a tiny oasis sprung out around him. A small patch of beauty in the unforgiving land, and, in the center of it all near a small pool of water, a canine friend stood with a smile on her face.

"Kion, I was beginning to worry you were lost."

"Worry? Is Jasiri finding a soft spot for me," Kion smirked as he came closer to her.

"A soft spot for a lion? Now that's a good one," Jasiri laughed and playfully shoved Kion. She looked up at a rock formation that sprouted in the center of the clearing.

"Not afraid of heights, are you," Kion said when he jumped up onto a ledge.

"Afraid of heights? Have you seen the Outlands. I literally live on the edge."

"Bold. All the more reason we are fond of each other," Kion climbed up onto a bigger ledge, one that stood at the entrance of a small, but roomy cave.

"Na-ah-ah. You are the one with the crush on me," Jasiri grinned as she pulled herself up with him, "I just so happen to find your boyish antics to be cute."

"Says the one who just called me cute," Kion laid down at the entrance of the tiny cavern, letting his front paws idly rest of the edge.

"I find your antics cute," Jasiri rested beside him, "You…"

Jasiri cleared her throat when she felt the strength he had just by the gentle brush of his side, "Well, you're not too hard on the eyes, for a lion."

"I'll take it as a compliment."

Jasiri mused and looked back out over the small grass patch. The rock they were on was just high enough to gaze out past the thicket and at the borders of the Pridelands.

"Nice view," she said, "I can not believe there is a small watering hole in the middle of all this."

"We have Ono to thank for this. He spotted it the other day when he was flying back and forward between us. Besides him, nobody else knows of this place," a quiet yawn past Kion's lips, "Sorry, I'm not use to getting up this early."

"It's fine. A little peace does sound appealing. Caring for my clan can get pretty hectic, especially with the twins."

"I can only imagine. I never get a break Protecting the Pridelands, but I still love what I do."

The two laughed with each other, yet, when it died down, a connection between the two was made. It was a moment the two realized they were truly together, and the only one left to disturb them was the rising sun. It felt unreal to Kion. He looked to the horizon and expected something to be there.

Then, a warm feeling rushed through Kion. His cheeks were already tingling, but the brush of affection had added to it. Jasiri had leaned over and licked the side of Kion's face, then turned away coyly before he could act.

"Did you just steal-" Kion's sentence trailed off and became lost with the rest of his senses.

Dumbfounded and wide-eyed, Kion's view was only filled by the hyena before him. Kion's attraction had always been towards her personality. Not once had he took a moment to gaze upon her; not until now, when her personality shown brightest among her physical traits.

She had a mighty radiance from the way she postured herself. Unlike other hyenas that are weighed down by greed, she kept her head high and chest out. A confident, impressive pose that was topped with a hint of mischief. Her rebellious soul glowed in the moonlight through her navy blue eyes with the cocksure way they stared back, almost daring the leader to make a move.

Jasiri could tell Kion was enchanted by her, and if a small tint of a rose color was any indication, she liked his stare, "What's the matter, lion? Hyena got your tongue?"

Kion slowly smiled and answered her dare, licking her cheek back, "Yea, she does."

Jasiri giggled and nuzzled into the curve of his neck, making Kion let out a relaxing sigh. It was perfect to the two, and silently they wished they never have to return home.

"Where have you been?"

Kion cringed at the sound of Kiara's voice. He slowly turned to see the stern eyes of his older sister, "Oh hey, Kiara, why are you up so early?"

"Don't dodge my question," Kiara said and stepped towards him, "Did you think nobody would notice you have been getting up in the middle of the night and leaving the den?"

Kion ran out of ground and bumped into the side of the den. Now, Kiara's face was inches from his and her nose was able to grab a waft of his fur.

"Is that… a hyena," Kiara's expression changed from offensive to worried.

"Uh… I-It's Janja. He tried to sneak in and I had to tussle with him," Kiara raised her eye brow at him followed by his defeated sigh, "That doesn't sound convincing at all,does it?"

"You are a terrible liar, Kion," Kiara kept sniffing his fur knowing it was not the scent of Janja. She had, with displeasure, obtained Janja's scent when she was tricked into the Outlands while she was queen for the day. This was a different smell. It was only a matter of seconds before she figured out the situation.

"You've been seeing your lady hyena friend, haven't you," Kion's blush was more than the answer she needed and prompted a wide grin from Kiara, "I can not believe this. My little brother, the rule-following believer in the Circle of Life, is secretly seeing a hyena behind our father's back. Never thought I would say that."

Kion was displeased by her triumphant tone. He was even more embarrassed when she continued to tease him.

"And by the smell of it, that hyena can hardly keep her paws off of you."

Jasiri tackled Kion to the ground. Jasiri loves to play rough, and her ways of showing affection are no different. Lucky for her, the leader of the Lion Guard is a tough lion who does not even flinch when pinned by the shoulders.

From the moments they meet at their secret watering hole, their inner pup and cub laughs themselves out. They would chase and wrestle each other like young ones.

With Kion trapped under her paws, Jasiri took the opportunity to force him into submission.

A spot right at the base of Kion's jawbone was besieged by an onslaught of sensual licks, sending him into a laughing fit.

"Hahaha! Jasiri! Stop," Kion tried to squirm out, "I'm ticklish there!"

Jasiri giggled and her half lidded eyes showed no signs of mercy, "I know."

She nuzzled the end of her round nose into Kion, something that normally relaxed him had it not been the same vulnerable spot.

"Ok! I give up! You win! I'm no match!"

"And you better not forget it," Jasiri cackled, rolling over and allowing him to get him.

"... When I'm going easy on you," Kion wrestled Jasiri to the ground and the two continued to roll around in amusement. It ended with both flat on their backs, staring up at the stars in laughter.

The melodies of nighttime crickets overtook their sounds and the two laid side by side in each others paws. Kion licked to top of her head, "I wish I could see you more often."

"I think the last thing your family wants to see is you and a hyena together," Jasiri chuckled, but with a small hint of despair.

"I can talk some sense into them, I just know I can."

"We've talked about this several times, Kion," Jasiri sighed, "It's impossible. You say your father has a thicker skull than you do, which is saying something in itself, so I don't see anyway to change his way of thinking… Your family would not accept a hyena."

"They would if it was the one I lo-," Kion paused himself.

Jasiri smirked, her playful spirit returning, "Can't get it out? Am I going to have to be the first on confessing too?"

Kion grinned back at her, "Go ahead then."

The two stared at each other for a few long moments before Jasiri finally backed down, "Alright, you win."

"And you better not forget it," Kion mocked and earned himself an annoyed, yet lighthearted eye roll from Jasiri.

Kion made tried to make soft steps into his den. He stared intensely at the ground, making sure not to step on any loose rocks or breakable sticks. Step by step he inched closer into the den with the red sun behind him. He considered his abilities to sneak are pretty good, but he could not help feel such a large amount of pressure not to make a sound. He focused all his attention to remain quiet that he did not look up, not until a large furry rock appeared in front of him. A rock? No, a paw.

His mother's paw.

Kion tensed up and slowly raised his head up to Nala and Kiara. Nala did not say a word, or even smile. Yet, she did not seem infuriated either.

"Uh. Morning, mom," Kion tried to look convincing. When she did not reply back, he let out a defeated sigh, "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"No, you are not in trouble," Nala finally spoke.

Kion's ear perked up, almost thinking they heard wrong, "I'm not?"

"Kiara told me where you have been going."

Kiara looked away in a bit of shame, "Sorry, Kion. I guess being terrible liars run in the family."

Kion laughed a bit nervously, for he knew too well what being interrogated by their mother felt like, "I understand, Kiara."

"So," Nala laid down, and to Kion's surprise, smiled, "Tell me about this hyena friend of yours."

"... What?"

Nala softly chuckled at Kion's confusion, "I asked you to tell me about your little crush as Kiara calls it."

Kiara snickered and slowly came out into laughter,"Kion, mom caught me up waiting to make sure you got home safely last night and when I told her about you and Jasiri, well, let's just say the only thing she was angry about was that you kept it a secret for so long."

Kion looked back at Nala with a spark of joy in his heart, "You're not mad that I've been seeing a hyena?"

"I could never get mad at you, Kion. You are my son, and I believe your father and I raised you well. I trust your judgment, and if you have feelings for this hyena," Nala stopped a moment to correct herself, "I'm sorry, Jasiri. If you have feeling towards Jasiri, then I know she is a good animal. And she will be a great Pridelander."

"A Pridelander? You mean she can live in the Pridelands," Kion slowly gaped.

"If what Kiara told me about her is true, she and her clan are more than welcome to stay in the Pridelands. Any animal that respects the Circle of Life is more than welcome to live here."

"Hevi Kabisi," Kion slowly tuned to a ecstatic tone, wrapping his paws around her in a hug "Thanks, mom! You have no idea how relieved it is to hear that."

Kiara interrupted by with a small cough, feeling a bit bad for raining on his parade "Except… There is a bit of a problem..."

Jasiri took a deep breath. She's defended her clan from predators like Janja and braved the harshness of the Outlands, and not once has she been nervous. However, the feeling haunts her as if it has been waiting all those years to bring its leg shaking, paw sweating, heart racing power upon her.

"You alright, you seem a little shaken."

Jasiri looked over at Kion and managed a small laugh, "That's the understatement of the year."

Kion grinned and licked the side of her face. Though she was caught of guard, it did take her mind of her nerves.

She smirked back at him, "What was that for?"

"For stealing the first lick from me," Kion replied.

"Only because you took forever to make a move."

"I was getting to it," Kion murmured, "Eventually…"

"It bothers you, doesn't it," realizing it, Jasiri could almost foresee the endless advantage she has over him, "Oh, I'm never going to let you live it down."

Kion laughed a bit, "Don't worry, I'll think of a way to get back at you. Still, you feeling better now?"

"Maybe just a little," Jasiri took another deep breath, "I'm ready."

"Good, because I'm not," Kion admitted with a nervous chuckle

"Encouraging," Jasiri sarcastically said, before brushing up against his side, "We can do this. How hard can it be?"

"You obliviously do not believe me when I say my father has a thicker skull than I do."

(To Be Continued…)


	8. Chapter 8

Kion and Jasiri began the ascent up Priderock. Looking around, Jasiri saw the other lions and lionesses stare at her with great loathe, staying in between the hyena and their young ones.

"H-Hi Kion," Tiifu, a close friend of Kiara, waved at the two from behind her mother, "Good luck with-"

Her mother cut her off, scolding her with a harsh glare. Tiifu coward away, losing her nervous, yet warm smile.

Kion nodded back regardless. Jasiri managed to walk without a hint of fear, but she still kept mighty close to Kion.

"They hate me, don't they," Jasiri murmured to him.

"They don't. They're just... Cautious," Kion explained, "The last time hyenas were allowed in the Pridelands was during my granduncle Scar's reign. It was... A hard time, to say the least."

The two reached the top of the rock formations and saw Queen Nala and Kiara already at the entrance of their den.

"Good afternoon," Nala bowed down to Jasiri, "My name is Nala. I am the Queen of the Pridelands. This is my daughter Kiara."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Jasiri," Kiara said, bowing the same as her mother.

Jasiri looked to Kion for some guidance, but he only gave a simple nod. Jasiri, not entirely sure how to responded, attempted a bow.

It was unsteady and confidence was clearly an idea of the past, but she managed, "It's good to meet you all."

Nala and Kiara both nodded back sincerely while they stood tall again, understanding their greeting must be new to Jasiri.

Nala continued, "Be yourself child. We are not here to judge you. We are here to welcome you to our home."

"I beg to differ," a voice echoed from the den. Its owner was none other than Kion's father.

The yellow glow of his narrowed eyes aimed down at the female hyena, as if to force her to fear the power he withholds.

Jasiri could hear her inner voice screaming at her to run, but she held her ground. Be yourself is what Nala said. She was a fighter, not a runner.

"You must be Simba," Jasiri beamed, taking a few small steps towards him, "I'm Jasiri."

"Correct, I am Simba," Simba stood a little taller, puffing out his chest, "The king."

"King, huh? Never met one before," Jasiri did not dare get any closer, but determination began to flow into her.

"Then I suppose you are not aware that you must bow before royalty," Simba deadpanned, "My son tells me you are a friend of his, so I will allow this mistake to pass. I would advise you not to make anymore."

"Dad," Kion was annoyed by his father's attitude, but he kept his voice at a reasonable level, "Give her a chance."

Simba glanced at his son and relaxed himself, "I am. She has one."

"Simba," Nala set her paw down, taking the side of Kion.

Simba sighed for he knew he was alone with his stance, "You are welcome to join us for dinner, hyena."

"Jasiri," Nala corrected.

Simba scoffed, turning away and entering the den, and leaving Jasiri and her welcoming party at the entrance.

Nala shook her head in disappointment, "I must apologize for his behavior. Please, Jasiri, we are more than happy to have you eat with us."

"Thank you, Nala," Jasiri was about to bow again but Nala smiled and politely stopped her.

"No need for that. Come along now, you three," Nala walked inside the den and beckoned the others.

Following behind, Jasiri whispered to Kion, "A friend? Last I check, friends don't spend nights wrapped in each other's paws."

Kion grew a bit red and quietly laughed, "I thought telling him I have feelings towards a hyena wouldn't have gotten us this far."

"I think this visit just got a little more interesting," Kion fell victim to a surprise lick before Jasiri mocked him, "No telling daddy."

"Stop it, we'll get caught," Kion reluctantly pushed her away, but he knew keeping her at bay would not last long, "We just have to explain it to him slowly."

"I suppose I can contain my wild soul," Jasiri giggled and planted one more lick on the tip of Kion's nose, "Just for tonight."

Kion had a goofy grin and rubbed the spot he was just licked, "Thank you."

Deeper in the den, the group gathered around a meal that Simba and Nala had hunted for early in the day. Simba took a portion for himself and his mate

Kiara then took a turn and took a fair share for herself, and Kion followed behind her. Jasiri, though, stared at the pile in awe.

She almost drooled had Nala not spoken, "Are you not hungry, Jasiri?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jasiri straightened up quickly for she could still feel Simba's eyes pinned on her, "I've just never seen so much food in one sitting."

"I suppose you do not hunt big meals in the Outlands," Kiara asked.

"Not necessarily," Jasiri explained, "I'm more of a scavenger. Our meals consist of leftovers, not the whole take."

"So you don't hunt herds," Kiara said, her interest in hyena ways were growing, something Simba did not take kindly to.

"Kiara, it's rude to ask our... guest, so many questions before they eat," Simba had trouble calling Jasiri their house guest.

"I don't mind, Simba, really," Jasiri naively smiled, making Simba roll his eyes away from her, "However, I admit I am very hungry. May I continue after a meal."

"You need not ask, child," Nala said.

"Thank you," Jasiri reached into the pile, tearing away just enough for herself.

Nala noticed her humble action, turning to Simba, "She seems to understand what a fair share is."

Simba did not reply, only kept a watchful eye as Jasiri began to eat, hardly touching his own.

Jasiri made small glances at Kion while they ate, in which he would return. Jasiri smirked and messed with his tail, using her hind paw to playfully shove it around.

Kion quietly laughed, knowing Jasiri was still teasing him about not telling his father the truth.

He push her paw back with his own, reminding her to keep the affection giving at a minimum.

Simba only caught a glance of this exchange. It puzzled him. He wanted to solve it, but he could tell he was missing a clue.

The final piece was not far, though, for Kiara spoke up again, "So, Jasiri, you didn't answer my earlier question. Do you hunt?"

"We can hunt, but it's a lot easier to get a meal when it doesn't move. I guess you can say we're the clean up crew, eating whatever the sloppy predators leave behind," Jasiri thought a moment before she realized her statement, "Uh, no offense."

"None taken," Kiara giggled, "You are quite the character, Jasiri. I can see why my brother has taken a liking over you."

"Kiara," Kion hissed, though it was much too late, Simba was already on his paws.

"A liking? What is that suppose to mean," Simba's voice was at a demanding growl.

Kiara quickly realized her mistake, for she was both fumbling to recover her words and trying to apologize to Kion, "O-Oh I thought you told da-I mean, Kion and Jasiri are just frien-"

"Relax, Kiara," Jasiri said, "It was bound to come out sooner or later."

"Is it true, son," Simba's tone was still at its harshest, "Are you and this… hyena…"

Kion's ears bent backwards and he took a deep breath, "My feelings towards Jasiri are more than a friendship between animals. A bond beyond friendship, right dad?"

Simba disregarded his question, turning to Jasiri, "If you think that you, a hyena of all creatures, will ever be allowed into the Pridelands, much less my pride, you are sadly mistaken. I will never allow such evils into my home."

Jasiri felt insulted and her adrenaline responded. She did not flinch at his glare, in fact, she challenged him. The young hyena advanced on the lion many times her size, the anger burning in her eyes.

"Who are you to tell me who I can and can not love! You uptight lions don't understand the feeling of being outcast and ridiculed for deeds that are not even your fault! We aren't like the bad hyenas! We aren't the fiendish predators you make us out to be!"

Jasiri did not pause in her testimony, so she was a bit out of breath at the end, quietly heaving. She then realized she was in the face of the King of the Pridelands, and he was not pleased.

"... Sir."

Jasiri backtracked to her spot beside Kion, clearing her throat and regaining composure.

Kion looked at her in bewilderment, and he was not alone. Nala and Kiara were in shock at the bravery Jasiri had shown. Simba, however, viewed her actions as scandalous

"In all my years," Simba snarled, "I have never met such a… a…"

"Bold spirit before," Nala finished his sentence.

"Not the word I would use," Simba huffed, but he calmed himself, for after all, he was the king, and he must remain focus under any pressure, "I have had enough of this nonsense. Excuse me for a moment."

Simba walked away from the group and entered into his and Nala's part of the den.

Jasiri saw her error and lost her confidence the moment she lost sight of Simba, "This is not going to end well, is it?"

Nala took a moment to respond, but she was quick to recover from her mental stillness, "Jasiri, may I ask you a question."

Jasiri was hesitant, but she nodded.

"How do you feel about Kion?"

The question surprised Jasiri, "Come again?"

"Do not panic, this is not a test. I'm just looking for a truthful answer," Nala clarified, "Your answer."

Kion's ears perked back up. He always figured Jasiri's feelings were mutual, to an extent of course. He would admit that he thinks he is a bit more romantically attracted than she was, yet her hesitance to Nala's question intrigued him. He had no doubt that Jasiri liked him, but… by how much?

Jasiri rubbed the back of her neck and mulled over her thoughts for quite some time. She just got comfortable spilling her feelings to Kion, mostly just playfully spirited ones, but never before had she submit to her inner self who had told her all these years not to keep her emotions bottled up.

"I'm… I'm impressed by him, to say the least."

"Tell me the most," Nala was not satisfied with Jasiri's answer. It was not her true answer.

Quietness had come again, but this time, Jasiri focused, and was ready to reply, "I can say that he impresses me with his selflessness. Even when we first met, and he viewed me as an enemy, he became willing to understand who I am. Not once had an animal ever showed such an open mind to me. Ironic that I tease him for being a thick skull lion."

Jasiri looked to Kion and ever word was touched with a signature of bliss, "To be honest, I thought he would forget about me after leaving the Outlands, but when Zira showed up, he stood up for me. Despite how much I hated it, being unable to stick up against Zira and her pride, I felt a sense of security. I trusted him, and he did not let me down. I think that is how I feel about Kion, someone I know will never let me down. Even if he fails, he will go down swinging."

Kion chuckled and was claimed by crimson color, "Wow, Jasiri. Never thought that's how you felt about me."

"Thank you, Jasiri," Nala was delighted with her answer, turning to follow Simba, "Now, if you'll excuse me."

Without an explanation, Nala retreated to her part of the den, finding Simba in a form of meditation to ease his stress.

He opened his eyes and faced her upon her approach, "Yes, Nala?"

"You have quite an attitude tonight, Simba," Nala said.

Simba sighed as his troubles returned to him. Nala was not going to let the issue go, so he might as well say his piece.

"I do not approve of her. She did not even acknowledge me as king. She is too unruly and will not understand our ways in the Pridelands, plus she is a-," Simba stopped himself before finishing his statement, where Nala condemned his censure.

"A what, Simba? A hyena," Nala narrowed her eyes, " She may have not recognized you as a king, but she comes from a place where there are none. I admit, she is a bit more outgoing than I expected, but her mischief is not like the other hyenas. She still clearly understands boundaries, rules, and even the Circle of Life."

Simba's scowl weakened, but only slightly. He still refused to look differently at the situation. Nala pursed her lips, but her patience still knew no end. She peeked out from their little room and smiled.

"Simba, look at that. What does that look like to you?"

Simba followed behind Nala and saw Kion trying to comfort Jasiri. She is upset about possibly never getting another chance to see Kion again. She did not cry, she was not much of a crier, but her worried face was not spared from a pained emotion.

"Well, Simba," Nala said.

Simba sighed, stepping back and sitting down, "It looks like they both have a strong bond for one another."

"And what does that remind you of," Nala walked up and nuzzled into his red mane.

"Us," Simba did chuckle, but his glimpse of a smile lasted very shortly, "Alright. I'll give her a chance. She may call the Pridelands her home."

"And her clan?"

Simba frowned, but continued with distaste, "They may find a home here too."

"Thank you, Simba," Nala purred and kept on with her nuzzle, "I don't expect you to like it, but at the very least, do it for our son."

"Fine," Simba said as Nala stepped away, "But don't think this means I accept her in the pride."

"No need," Nala grinned as she walked away, "To me, she is already part of the pride."

(To be continued…)


	9. Chapter 9

Kion stayed on the tip of his paws, crouched in the cover of high grass, and kept his nose pointed to the wind. The birds were not singing their songs; that is never a good sign.

Crawling with poise, he maneuvered to a nearby boulder and felt his fur stand on end. He readied himself, getting closer to the ground and tensing his muscles.

He was sure he had the element of surprise. He was wrong.

A paw came swooping down from atop the boulder. It was fast, at a speed that could be missed if one blinked.

He was off guard and vulnerable to an attack. He had no time to react, no time to defend himself or evade the paw. He was completely at its mercy.

Jasiri lightly touched his nose.

"Gotcha, Kion."

Kion groaned and rubbed his nose, "You know, when this game is played, the seeker is the one who normally does all the work. They don't lay on top of a rock."

"Who said I was being lazy," Jasiri giggled, rolling off and landing on top of Kion, with her paws wrapped around his neck, "Or you were the first one I found."

"Kion's been caught! Game over, guys," the voice of Bunga was followed by its owner swinging down from the cover of a tree.

Ono and Fuli were behind him, jumping out from shrubs that surrounded the trunk.

"I must admit, though," Jasiri patted the rock she rolled off of, "Took me a while to realize this was Beshte. Though, not as long to figure out I could use his scent to mask my own."

The stationary object suddenly sprung to life as Beshte pulled himself out of the mud pile he used to conceal his head and legs, "What happen? Did Kion get found?"

"Yeah, guess we all did," Kion chuckled, allowing Jasiri to climb off of him.

"Unbungalevable! That was the shortest game we've ever had," Bunga was in amazement for the skill to search Jasiri possessed.

Jasiri let out a hearty laugh, "I'm a scavenger, Bunga. Finding things is my specialty."

"That was pretty impressive, Jasiri. I'd say you even beat Fuli's record," Ono commented on her success in the Lion Guard's game of hide-and-seek, something they occasionally play to train their patience and wits.

"No way," Fuli retorted, "I'm a way better seeker than she is!"

"Whoa, easy there, Fuli," Bunga said, "We're just having fun here."

Jasiri added on with a playful remark, "Yeah. I didn't mean to find you first, Fuli. I guess it's just not your lucky day."

Fuli was displeased by Jasiri's innocent teasing. Fuli turned away from the others and proceeded to pick out leaves that got caught in her fur, not saying a word.

Jasiri found the silent treatment odd and looked to Kion for answers, "What's wrong with Fuli?"

"She sometimes needs her space," Kion said, "Especially after losing out to one of us. She's a pretty competitive animal. Trust me, it's not something you said. Just let her cool off."

"I guess this is something that happens often?"

"Only when she is frustrated with us."

Bunga let out a small chortle before his own joke, "So yeah, often."

Jasiri could not help but laugh with the rest of the guys. However, in the back of her mind, she sympathized with Fuli, Jasiri understood how important time alone can be.

Still, the way Fuli acted was not jealousy of a victor. Jasiri felt she and her fellow cheetah peer shared some similar qualities: bold, competitive, and independent; thus, Jasiri and Fuli shared the same quirks, and the body language Fuli was presenting is not frustration, at least, not from losing.

Jasiri wanted to help, but, since she has spent her own share of alone time away from her clan, she heeded Kion's advise and gave Fuli her space.

"Oh, my clan," Jasiri put her thoughts on hold and turn to Kion, "You promised Madoa, the twins, and me a tour around the Pridelands."

"I remember," Kion replied, "In fact, we can go right now."

"Uh, Kion," Ono said, "We still have afternoon patrol."

"We can do both. Showing Jasiri and her clan around the Pridelands can double as a patrol."

"I like it, two birds with one stone," Bunga grinned before he lost it when he quickly turned to Ono, "Uh, sorry Ono. No offense."

"None taken," Ono accepted the apology, though his rolling eyes were suggesting he sees the idiom as annoying.

"Jasiri and I will go pick up Madoa and the twins," Kion began to turn to head off with Jasiri, "It wouldn't hurt to put patrol off just for a little bit. We'll be right back."

After saying farewell, Kion and Jasiri left the group behind them and out into the grassland, where many animals were grazing.

Word spreads faster than wildfire among the gossiping herbivores. By the time Simba had finally agreed to allow Jasiri and her clan a home in the Pridelands, talk of the newcomers had been passed from one creature to the next. Even before the friendly hyenas established an area for themselves-farthest from Priderock to stay out of the king's way-all of Pridelands knew the hyenas were arriving, and the Pridelanders were not pleased.

Very few days have passed since Jasiri and her clan settled in, and already they feel the worst effect of the change: harsh judgment. A conviction for deeds they have never committed.

Kion thought back to Rafiki's wisdom and knew this must have been what Rafiki tried to warn about. Secretly, Kion had hoped that maybe Rafiki would be wrong.

With the low murmur from a herd of chatting gazelles and zebras, his wish was drowned away.

Jasiri's ears folded back in a hopeless attempt to block out the whispers.

"There she is. The hyena."

"Simba must be out of his mind for letting her in the Pridelands"

"And not to mention his son is falling for that wild child? Talk about distasteful."

"Don't forget about her clan. How are we suppose to tell the difference between them and Janja's? They all look the same, if you ask me."

"Honestly, they should be sent back to the Outlands."

Kion had to physically bite his tongue for it had almost slipped. Instead, he moved between Jasiri and the naysayers to protect her from the despicable noise. The two walked a little faster to get out of earshot.

"Don't listen to them, Jasiri," Kion said, "You deserve to be here just like them. Even more, in my opinion."

Jasiri did not reply or react to his assurance. Her silence made Kion sigh, but he did not press the matter further.

Soon, the two arrived at the new den of her clan. Madoa had her attention on the twins as they hopped around in the tall grass.

The twins were ecstatic about their new home. The tall grass provided endless hours of hide-and-seek fun, as well as a cozy place to hunker down in. Madoa had a big smile on her face too. Despite some setbacks they have, the Pridelands felt secure to her, and she was delighted to see the twins have so much fun.

Madoa noticed Kion and Jasiri upon their approach, "Hey, good to see you two."

"Kion! Jasiri," the twins stopped their games to meet up with the others.

Jasiri's smile returned as her mind forgot about the earlier unpleasantness, giving the twins a hug each.

Wema then jumped onto Kion's back, embracing him as well, "Are you going to give us that tour now?"

Tunu spun around in excitement in front of Kion, "Yeah! Yeah! You promised us! Are we going now?"

"Yea, we sure are," Kion nodded as Wema slid down Kion and joined her brother's enthusiasm, "Madoa. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Madoa happily joined the tour group as their guide led them back to the other members of the Lion guard.

Though, Kion did not stay true to their last path, taking a wider swing around the grazing rumormongers. He did not want the innocent twins to fall victim to the aimless blame.

Ono spotted their arrival, "Hey, Kion, what took so long?"

"Took a little detour, but we got plenty of daylight," Kion said, then addressed both groups as a whole, "I don't believe you all have formally met. Madoa, Tunu, Wema, this is Beshte, Fuli, Bunga, and Ono, the Lion Guard. They'll be with joining us as we show you around the Pridelands."

Tunu and Wema stared up at the Guard with eyes that could not have been any wider, "It's the Lion Guard! We get to hang out with the Lion Guard!"

Before Madoa could stop them, the two were already all over the Guard, sniffing each one and letting out giggles of joy.

"Tunu! Wema! It's rude to jump on animals like that," Madoa went over to wrangle the two out of the way.

"Ah, don't worry about it, Madoa," Bunga laughed, "We're use to it."

"It happens more often then you'd think," Beshte gave his friendliest smile to the twins, "If it's alright with Madoa, you two can ride on my back, if you want."

"Can we, please, Madoa," Tunu said.

"Please, Please, Please," Wema added to their plead.

"It's fine by me," Madoa smiled, letting go of the twins and allowing them to climb up onto Beshte.

"Wow! This is so awesome," Tunu stared out in amazement, standing on top of the strongest in the Pridelands.

"Kion," Fuli finally spoke up, "We better get moving if we want to stick to routine."

"You're right," Kion replied, giving her a teasing grin, "Glad to see you're speaking to us again."

Fuli did not remark, only disdained Kion's comment and joined up with the others as the group began to take off on their walk

Kion raised an eyebrow, confused by her action. Fuli normally only needed a bit of time to reclaim her spunky personality, but an unfriendly atmosphere still hung around her.

Jasiri walked up beside Kion as he explained the situation, "I don't understand what is upsetting her."

Jasiri snickered at him, a response he did not expect, "That's because you're a male, Kion. It takes a female to understand one."

Sarcasm entered Kion's voice, "Oh, is that all? If that's true, why don't you tell me what is wrong with Fuli."

"She needs somebody to talk to," Jasiri thumped Kion on his forehead, "Not somebody to tease her."

Though it did not hurt, the thump annoyed him, "It would be easier to talk to her if she'd talk back."

"And it would easier for her to talk if you let her," Jasiri shot back, "Why don't I talk her, it might help."

"Go on. Be my guest," Kion said.

"Again, Kion, you males have know idea," Jasiri shook her head, "She needs her space first. For now, you are taking Madoa and me on a tour, just like you promised."

Kion opened his mouth, but a comeback failed to arrive. The smug look from Jasiri did not help either. He did agree that he and the other guys sometimes make matter worse when they try to comfort Fuli. They were like a family to her, and sometimes that family got onto each others' nerves.

With a defeated sigh, he finally decided to let the matter go and lead the Guard on patrol, as well as explain the places they past to Jasiri and Madoa.

Hakuna Matata Falls, Floodplains, even Priderock-though Kion was sure to stay out of his father's sight-and everything in between. It was even better for the Guard as no troubles arose, enabling them to enjoy a peaceful stroll.

Tunu and Wema were overjoyed with all the new areas to one day explore. Madoa was awestruck by the beautiful landscape, almost not believing that they now live there.

Jasiri was simply happy to see her sister and friends have a good time, and, though she would never admit it to him, was glad to be able to spend time with Kion without secrecy.

Eventually, with the sun closing in on the horizon, the tour came to an end at a large body of water with shady trees around the edges.

"This is the watering hole," Kion said, "Where all Pridelanders are welcome to enjoy and share the water it holds. We can rest here for a bit, it's a good place to relax"

"And also an awesome place for cannonballs," Bunga climbed up one of the many trees, his intention being to use an overhanging branch as a diving board, "Zuka Zama!"

The group cracked up in amusement, watching the fearless honey badger create a huge splash, especially for one such his size.

The commotion caught the attention of the other animals present at the watering hole. Some laughed at Bunga as well, some even waved to the Lion Guard and the hyenas, a friendly gesture to their neighbors.

However, most were appalled by the presence of Jasiri and Madoa. Once again, hushed words were passed between the onlookers.

Luckily for the twins, they were too distracted by Bunga to hear them, even if they did understand the situation. Jasiri and Madoa, however, were not as fortunate. They knew the selfish mumbles were about them, but they kept their mouths close to not spark the oily unsteady waters.

Instead, the group tried to spend a pleasant time with each other and pretend the noise was not there. It was ineffective.

"Oh great, now the Lion Guard is chauffeuring the hyenas around."

"Yeah, we never get any special treatment like that, so those hyenas especially don't deserve such a luxury."

"It's all because that pesky, female hyena Simba's son is hanging around with."

"I can't imagine how Simba must feel, having such an impure creature in his pride."

Jasiri could not take the sounds anymore. She got up from her spot next to Kion and tried to escape the insensible chatter.

Kion frowned, feeling a bit guilty as if he was the cause of her dismay, "Jasiri, where are you going?"

"I don't want to deal with this, right now," Jasiri said, not turning to look back at him.

"Please don't go, Jasiri. We're all just trying to have a good time…. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Kion, but I don't want to be around it," the ends of Jasiri's words were tainted with anger, her rage is a rolling stone and was fueling her paws to carry her farther away from the group.

"Then we can just go somewhere else. You don't have to-"

"Kion!"

Kion quickly recoiled away from Jasiri's deterrent scowl. To an outsider, her behavior would seem that of an indignant kind, but Kion understood the meaning of her snappy mood. Though he was reluctant, Kion gave her the space she needed.

Once Jasiri knew Kion was not going to continue, she walked away, ignoring the stares of her companions and the never-ceasing, scorn of the other animals.

"I suppose we'll head home," Madoa told Kion, "Thank you, for showing us the Pridelands."

The twins were downhearted when they tried to latch onto Kion, "Aw, please Madoa, can't we play with the Lion Guard a little bit longer?"

"It is going to be dark soon, we need to head home," Madoa said.

Kion's smile did come back around for the adorable antics of the twins, "I can walk you guys home, if you'd like."

"Yes! We can play follow the leader," Wema said.

"Please, Madoa! Please," Tunu was begging by tucking in his tail and folding back his ears.

"Oh, alright," Madoa laughed, "If it really is not too much trouble, Kion."

"It isn't," Kion turned to his Lion Guard team, "I'll meet you guys back at the lair."

Bunga hopped up onto Beshte's back before he gave Kion the claw version of a thumbs up, "Sure thing, Kion."

The groups said their farewells and parted ways, but, before they traveled far, Fuli stopped her walk, "Hey, guys, I need to go take care of something."

"Do you need help," Beshte asked.

"No… No, I need to do this on my own," Fuli said.

"Alright then," Bunga waved off, "We'll see you later."

"Be safe," Beshte added as he, Bunga, and Ono continued on their way.

Fuli took a deep breath and waited for the last sight of the guys, then headed back the way she came and followed the last path she saw Jasiri take.

Jasiri was in the center of a circle of bushes without a single soul in sight. The shade from a covering tree was helping her cool off both physically and mentally. Silence never seemed more golden until that moment, not even the wind whispered in her ear.

She replayed the day's events in her head, which ended with the picture of Kion's hurt face, stung by Jasiri's yell. It tugged at Jasiri's heart and she felt bad for the way she acted to him.

Rustling from the bushes, however, sent a moment of hope to her, "Kion?"

A feline did hop out of the plants, but it was not the one Jasiri expected, "No, it's Fuli."

"Oh," Jasiri was disappointed, but she did not want to show it in fear of embarrassment, "Hey, Fuli. Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to… well, can I sit with you," Fuli seemed uncertain about which question she was going to say.

Jasiri was quick to catch onto something more, but she decided to continue on, "Uh, sure. I don't mind."

Fuli nodded a thank you instead of a spoken one. She sat down next to Jasiri, but Fuli left quite a bit of space between themselves.

Jasiri found it odd and concluded it to be a sign of insecurity, "Is something the matter, Fuli?"

Fuli flicked her tail multiple times before answering, "I just wanted to say something, or, well, rather more apologize."

"Apologize for what? I see no reason to be sorry," Jasiri was thoroughly confused to the point where she momentarily forgot about her troubles.

"There is. I'm sorry for the way I gave you the silent treatment earlier today," Fuli was now a bit red in the face. She never has spoken to anyone like this before, and it was clearly uncomfortable for her.

"You're sorry for that? There's no need to be," Jasiri did smile, only a tiny pull on the corner of her mouth, "A girl just needs her space sometimes."

"It's more the reason why I gave you the silent treatment," Fuli awkwardly rubbed the side of her foreleg with her opposite paw, "It was… well… I was… I'm jealous of you."

"Jealous? Of me? Why would you…," Jasiri's voice trailed and within moments she was able to pull two facts together, "Is it because Kion and me?"

Fuli was flushed, but she lived up to her title and was fast to correct her, "Yes, and no. I might have entertained the idea a couple of times, but that really was a long time ago. It's not so much I like Kion, it's that he's family to me. All of my team members are family to me. Seeing Kion spend more and more time with you, however, it kind of feels like I'm losing my family."

Jasiri was more surprised at Fuli's confession, but Jasiri's sympathetic ways were not any less, "I can see what you mean. I'd hate to lose my sister, she's the only family I really have left."

Fuli started to feel better and even opened up to Jasiri a little more, "Yea, I guess that's a down side for caring about someone so much. When one loses the other, they never are the same."

"I know if I lost Madoa or Kion, I'd never be the same," Jasiri laughed softly, but quickly retracted the statement when she mention Kion, "Oh, sorry."

"There's no need to be," Fuli assured with a secure grin, "I know Kion would never be the same without you either. I really just needed to get my thoughts off my chest."

Jasiri grinned back, but remembered her promise to Kion, "Not to say I don't feel glad to be someone you can confide in, but how come you never talk to your friends about your problems?"

"Mainly because we've known each other for a long time," Fuli rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment, "I'm the tough one in the group. It feels awkward to admit my feelings to them, plus, us female cheetahs like to keep to ourselves. I guess I never really had any girl friends because of it."

"Well, you got one now," Jasiri wrapped a paw around Fuli, giving her a side hug, "You're the coolest girl I know. So that already puts you up there on my friends list."

Fuli laughed and accepted the embrace, "Is that so? Well, I got an idea then."

"I'm all ears," Jasiri chuckled as well.

"Kion showed you almost all of the Pridelands, but I know of this perfect hunting spot near the Big Ravine."

"Thanks, but I don't think I really should be chasing anything. The animals are already frighten of me as it is."

"Oh, I like to hunt alone," Fuli smirked, "It wasn't a hunting offer. You said you're a scavenger, right. There are leftovers all around the place. It's a feast for your clan."

"Really? I suppose I should bring a meal back tonight. Alright, Fuli, lead the way."

The two dashed off together, Fuli glad to finally have a friend that understood her, and Jasiri happy to make friends with one of Kion's. It was a small step for her transition into the Pridelands, but it was still a step along the great journey ahead.

(To Be Continued…)


	10. Chapter 10

With the closing of another day in the Pridelands, the darkness of night was soon to come and cover the savanna in its veil. The final red rays of light lit the path for the Lion Guard to their lair. They were all worn out, dragging their paws and claws into the cool cave. Their soreness sent a jolt of discomfort at every step.

"Ugh, I'm so tired," Bunga complained as he stopped where he stood to tip over, face first, into the ground, causing his words to be muffled, "I'm sick of this dry season. Just let it end already."

"It's only been a few days, Bunga," Ono reminded him, barley able to fly up to his resting nest among the vines, "This is only the beginning of the dry season."

"More like the beginning of the end, if you ask me," Fuli grumbled, falling over onto her side with a grunt.

"I know it gets hot in the Pridelands," Beshte waddled into the Lair's pool, "But this has been ridiculous. I know I haven't lived a long life, but in all my years, the dry season has never been this bad."

Even Kion, the fiercest of them all, was helpless to the arid weather. Still, he tried his best to keep his team's morale up.

"I know it's been tough, Lion Guard, but you all put in a good day's work. I just want to say thank you all for never giving up," though Kion wanted to stand up to give his small speech, his aching muscles were forcing him to remain sitting, "I know it's hot, and it's only going to get worse, but we are the Protectors of the Pridelands, we must stay focus."

"I bet Hafifu and Majinuni are having a blast right now on Theluji Mountains," Bunga did not listen to a word from Kion, and Fuli laughed at him for it.

"Ha! Kion just told us to stay focus and you're over there daydreaming about those two gorillas in the snow," Fuli said.

"Hey! Picturing myself in the cold snow is better than being here," Bunga said in his defense.

"He's got a point," Ono sheepishly raised his wing, not even lifting his head to look at the others.

Kion shook his head, but he was drained of energy, too much so to correct his team. He simply allowed them to rest.

Not a single word passed their lips, nor did they commit a single motion beyond the slow rise and descent of their chests. Just steady breaths in the silence was hypnotic for some.

Bunga was on the verge of falling asleep, and he had almost lost his consciousness, had Jasiri not arrived for a visit.

"Hey, everyone," Jasiri called out, expecting big smiles to greet her presence, "How are you all doing?"

"Uuuuuugh..."

Jasiri took notice of the state the Guard is in, raising an eyebrow, "Well, that's one way to acknowledge someone."

"Sorry, Jasiri," Kion was paused by a quick yawn, "We're all just really tired."

"How are you so chipper," Bunga managed to roll over so his voice was no longer dampened by the ground, "It's the dry season for crying out loud!"

"You seem to forget I'm from the Outlands, Bunga," Jasiri walked over to him with a casual perk in her step, a grin facing down at the unamused honey badger "There are no seasons. It's just dry everyday."

Ono, never one to stop his tongue from stating facts, pointed out the obvious with another weak attempt at a wing raise, "And you also didn't spend those days going back and forward across the span of the Pridelands."

"Alright, I'll give you that," Jasiri laughed, but when no one laughed with her, she resorted to a playful eye roll. When her eyes landed onto Kion, the only one who managed to keep his head off the ground, she decided to accompany him and let the others recover.

No matter what, Kion's smile never missed an opportunity to greet Jasiri, "So, what brings you here? You do realize Priderock is sitting right on top of us?"

Jasiri chuckled and nuzzled her rounded nose under Kion's chin, "No king is going to stop me from seeing my favorite lion. I also came by to ask if you wanted to visit my den for dinner. Madoa's treat."

Kion relaxed into the affectionate embrace, "As much as I want to spend time with you, I'm just too tired to walk that far. I don't even think I can make it up to my den until I rest here for while."

Though disappointed about the loss of a night with Kion, Jasiri was well aware that his duties as a Protector of the Pridelands came first.

A nod and a quick lick on Kion's cheek preceded Jasiri's response, one accompanied by a lighthearted grin, "Alright, Kion, I understand, but for the record, you owe me a rain check."

"Fair enough," Kion responded back with a gentle lick of his own, then spoke in a hush tone to evade the ears of the others, "We can spend another night at our special watering hole."

"Fine, but I expect a serenade from you," Jasiri slyly slipped another, more affectionate lick on his neck, one that made Kion sigh in relief, before giving him a last nuzzle, "I'll see you later, Kion."

"Later, Jasiri," Kion nuzzled back, then allowed her to stand up, "See you soon."

With a final farewell to her friends, Jasiri left the Lion Guard's Lair, letting the ones inside recover from a long day.

The sun had also laid to rest beyond the horizon, the last remnants taking the form of a red hue submitting itself to the darkening sky.

Further down the path Jasiri was walking along, three dots became figures. The figures were a trio of lionesses on their way home to Priderock. Jasiri immediately recognized one as Kion's sister.

"Hey, Jasiri," Kiara said, her closest friends, Tiifu and Zuri, following behind her, "I see you paid a visit to my brother. Surprising that you dare get this close to our father."

"Like I told Kion, I'm not afraid to stand up to Simba," Jasiri chuckled along with Kiara, then set the jokes aside to strike up a conversation, "Where are you three coming from?"

"I was just showing Tiifu and Zuri some hunting tricks my mom taught me," Kiara gestured to her friends with their respectful names.

"Hello, Jasiri," Tiifu waved politely when introduced.

Zuri, however, refused to give the same kind gesture, but she did not grimace either. She simply silently studied Jasiri as if she had devised a plan.

"Nice to meet you two," Jasiri nodded back regardless, oblivious to Zuri's rude impressions.

"Hey, Kiara," Zuri finally spoke, ignoring Jasiri's greeting, "Tiifu and I are going to go roll around in the Night Gladioli. They only bloom in the dark, but have an amazing scent. Do you want to join us?"

"Sounds fun. I'll have to ask my mom and dad, though," Kiara made ready to take off, "I'll be right back. Nice seeing you again, Jasiri."

"You too," Jasiri replied, waving off Kiara's departure, then addressed the other female lions with a courteous nod, "I better be heading home. Again, it was a pleasure meeting you."

"Oh, are you sure you don't want to come with us," Tiifu offered, though, Zuri seemed displeased by the notion if her pursed lips were any indication.

Jasiri noticed Zuri's subtle emotion. The hyena had been walking on thin ice ever since she entered into the Pridelands. If Jasiri made a scene with one of the lions at Priderock, her chances for acceptance might be swept away into the freezing waters.

"No, thank you. I'm not really the type of girl that likes to frolic through flowers. I also really need to get home before I worry my sister. Maybe I'll see you some other time," Jasiri said before she got ready to return to the path.

"Alright, then," Tiifu shrugged, then a girlish giggle escaped her, "Hopefully we can see you around her more often, if you're not too busy with Kion that is."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Zuri had a derided look upon her face, then cut in front of Jasiri, not allowing her to leave, "I mean, someone of Kion's status most likely wouldn't get very palsy-walsy with the likes of you."

Tiifu caught wind of her friend's intentions. It appeared as if she was going to rebuttal in the defense of Jasiri, but she shied away instead.

Jasiri was taken aback, a crease around her eyebrows showing she was caught off guard, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm just saying," Zuri began to take large steps towards Jasiri, overbearing Jasiri's small, backward ones, "Kion is not just the leader of the Lion Guard. He is the Prince of the Pridelands, a dashing one at that. He is of royalty that deserves a proper lioness at his side, not some rough scallion hyena who acts like a male more than anything. Who even looks like a male."

Jasiri blushed in embarrassment, tucking her tail and slightly curling herself in as if hiding a shame.

She stumbled over her words, not knowing how to respond, and feeling as if the thin ice she was upon was cracking, "J-Just... Shut up!"

"Just shut up? Really," Zuri smirked and shook her head in a taunting manner, "Despicable. How can you even think about standing alongside Kion when you can't even stand up for yourself."

"Z-Zuri," Tiifu made a small peep to her unreasonable friend, "I-I think you're kind of stepping over a line here."

Zuri ignored her, "Face it, hyena, you do not belong here at Priderock, or in the Pridelands for that matter."

Zuri's front claws extended out, which triggered a defensive instinct inside of Jasiri. Before Zuri could even lift her paw, Jasiri made a fast and precise swipe with her own, scratching at Zuri's leg.

The lioness wailed out in agony, though, an exaggeration for the size of the scratch. Part of Jasiri had control, so when she struck, she held back just enough to bring minimal harm to her offender.

However, that did not stop Zuri from seizing the opportunity, especially when Kiara hurried her way back when she heard the commotion.

"What's going on," Kiara said, then noticed Zuri when she flaunted her leg, "Zuri? Are you alright?"

"No! My leg," the diva inside whined and pouted, then angrily shouted at Jasiri, "It was her! It was the hyena! She scratched me!"

"N-No! It was an accident, I swear," Jasiri's ears flattened against her head as she coward away, "I-I didn't mean to-"

"She's untrustworthy! She needs to be sent back to the Outlands!"

"I don't know what got over me! I'm so sorry," Jasiri had a small, rising fear in her voice.

Zuri hissed at her, "Go away! Because of you, I won't be able to sharpen my claws! I don't know what Simba was thinking allowing such a ruffian in our home!"

Jasiri cringed away at the harsh words. Kiara tried to speak up, but in fear of being in trouble, Jasiri dashed off before Kiara could ask for an explanation.

"Good riddance," Zuri yelled after Jasiri, but when Zuri noticed Kiara give her a suspicious eyebrow raise, lowered her voice and pretended to be in more pain than she actually is, "I mean… Oh, it hurts so much."

Kiara was not convinced, "Tiifu, what happened."

"W-Well.. uh," Tiifu was hesitant and did not make eye contact.

"I'll tell you what happen," Zuri intervened, "That hyena scratched me!"

"Jasiri is a good animal, she would never attack someone unless provoked," Kiara glared at her friend, knowing she was missing the full story, "What were you doing to her?"

Zuri's confidence shriveled away, feeling the heat bare down from relentless stare Kiara had, "W-What are you talking about? Are you accusing me, your best friend?!"

Kiara knew she will not get a confession out of Zuri, so she then turned to Tiifu, who tried to hide when Kiara's gaze exchanged its victim, "Tiifu."

Tiifu made the mistake when she looked out from under her paws, immediately cracking under the pressure and spitting out as much as she could with one breath, "I offered Jasiri to come with us to roll in the flowers, but when she declined, Zuri started bullying her about how Kion is not right for her, and then Zuri extended her claws to frighten Jasiri, but that's when Jasiri fought back and then you came and then Jasiri ran off and please don't be mad at me!"

Kiara did get infuriated, but its aim was returned back to Zuri, "I knew it! Zuri! What is wrong with you? That is not like you at all!"

Zuri opened her mouth but was interrupted by Kiara, "Never mind, I'm too angry right now! I need to go tell Kion. Jasiri already has enough troubles without you adding to them."

Zuri lowered her head down in shame and closed her mouth, feeling guilt settle in for acting in such a way.

Kiara let out a frustrated sigh and shook her head, "I'm canceling on the flowers tonight. Go home, I'll talk to you two later."

With tuck tails and insulted pride, the two lionesses dashed off and ascended up Priderock. Kiara waited until they were out of sight before she made her way to the Lion Guard Lair.

Kion was at the entrance, stretching out his legs for feeling was returning to them. He first smiled to Kiara when she approached him, but then frowned when she did not smile back.

When asked what troubled her, Kiara explained the incident that had happened, then told him the direction she saw Jasiri go.

Kion was angered at first, but his rage was vanquished in a battle with his concern. He expressed gratitude to Kiara for the information, then ventured out to search for Jasiri. Starting where Kiara pointed him, Kion quickly picked up his dearest hyena's scent.

He had little light left to search, however, for the red hued sky had almost disappeared entirely. He had to trust his other sense to guide him through the high grass, and, eventually, a dense thicket.

However, he started to lose faith in his ears when he heard a completely new sound. He thought he knew what it was, but it was still bizarre enough to confuse him, making him second guess.

Yet, a feeling in his heart was pulling him to it.

Still, relying on his intuition cost him his awareness. He had to pay with twig snapping underneath the weight of his paw.

The sounds stopped, though Kion was close enough to figure out where they had emitted from. With a deep breath, he pushed his way through some shrubs.

"Jasiri? Is that you?"

Jasiri's silhouette was sitting under a dark tree, making it nearly impossible for Kion to clearly see her, though her soft words suggested she was faced away from him, "H-Hey Kion… Why are you here?"

Kion walked closer to Jasiri, sitting beside her but giving her enough space to remain comfortable, "Kiara told me what happened earlier. I just wanted to see if you were alright."

"Yeah… Yeah I'm fine... Just needed some space," Jasiri was not speaking with her normal spark. In fact, Jasiri's voice seemed to act in away Kion has never heard before. It was stuck in a monotone line. Her sentences were quick, the time between them fluctuated, and little effort was put into their structure.

Kion's eyes were still adjusting to the low luminance. He was able to tell Jasiri was upset, though, Jasiri did not glance at him, making it difficult to look her in the eye.

"Can that space be accompanied by your favorite lion," Kion tried to lighten the mood. It did not prompt a laugh from Jasiri, but she did nod, allowing Kion to scoot closer to her.

He decided to try to comfort her with a small lick on the cheek. When he did, he found an odd taste stick to his tongue. He pulled his mouth away and questioned the unfamiliar sensation.

"Jasiri… Have you been…"

Although he had a suspicion, he did not believe it to be true. They spent many months together, both secretly and openly, and never has Kion witness Jasiri submit to an action he thought she was unable to do.

Cry.

Pressed up against the curve of Kion's neck, Jasiri trembled under the remorseless tension. The intensity of her emotions forced her to desperately latch onto Kion, who wrapped his paws around her at the first sign of a sniffle.

"No. No, I'm not ok, Kion," Jasiri bawled into Kion's chest, "I'm sick and tired of everyone looking at me and falsely accusing me a savage. Every time I leave my den, the whispers hunt me down. I can't take it anymore!"

Kion carefully caressed Jasiri's mane as she wept. He could feel the suffering within Jasiri in the form of tears sliding off her cheek and onto his fur. Rafiki's words, once again, echoed in his mind. He felt responsible, as if he was the toll upon her mind.

"I'm so sorry, Jasiri," Kion tightly embraced his distraught friend, "This is my fault. I shouldn't have asked you to come here."

"No, Kion, don't say that. You weren't the one to say those horrible things about me," Jasiri, reluctantly, pushed self away from Kion's inviting, rhythmic heart and stared at him in the eyes. Even in her most distressed moment, Jasiri stayed true to her charitable character.

Because of her consistent personality, it placed even more lament on Kion to see the anguish in Jasiri's eyes, "I know, Jasiri. I just… I want to help you."

Jasiri nestled herself back into Kion, her whimpers slowly ceasing their effect, "You are, just by being here with me. I've never knew how relieving it is to release my emotions to someone. Even if they are troubling."

Kion continued to alleviate her with his paw, "Being your stress reliever is never troubling, Jasiri. I'm just glad you finally cleared yourself. I've kept my thoughts to myself before, and I know that is a terrible experience."

Jasiri allowed a small smile replace her depression, "I guess we are more similar than I thought."

The two chuckled and let the waves of their remorse settle into calmer waters. They did not speak further, for they were no longer needing words in expressing their affection for each other.

Kion's paws wrapped around her body told Jasiri that he was there for her. No matter how much her intractable essence teased and frustrated him with witty comebacks, the leader of the Lion Guard will always have open paws for her.

By huddling closer into Kion's warmth, Jasiri conveyed her profound appreciation to have a friend like Kion.

They remained in there speechless heart-to-heart, captivated in the joys of love, until the sounds of an approaching body freed the two from each other.

Someone had followed Kion's trail, and, unfortunately, it was the last animal Kion neither wanted or expected to see.

Simba.

Kion's father apporached the two, an impassive expression on his face.

Jasiri, to Kion's dismay, quickly pushed herself out of his paws. The two then stared up at adult lion, expecting him to be aggravated.

For many long moments, ones that felt lasted for eternity for the two, Simba remained silent. Distant crickets playing their songs were the only sounds. After collecting his thoughts together, and feeling as if he was frightening the two, he finally spoke.

"May I speak to Jasiri, alone," Simba did not growl his question, nor did he glare down at either of them, but, still, fear struck down and sunk Kion's heart into the rough sea it had already set sail upon.

Kion did not budge, sticking by Jasiri's side, "Whatever you want to say to Jasiri, you can say to both of us, dad."

"Kion, this is something very personal. It would be a lot easier on everyone if you gave Jasiri and me some privacy."

"It's ok, Kion," Jasiri was wiping away the last bit of drying tears from her face, "I can handle it. If the King of the Pridelands wants to speak with me, then I will humbly grant his wish."

Simba, surprisingly, seemed amused by Jasiri's remark. Kion was confused by his father's behavior. Kion took a moment to look between the two before he agreed to Simba's terms.

"Alright. I'll see you later, Jasiri," Kion nodded to Jasiri, which she returned.

Without a word more, Kion gave the two freedom from disturbance, heading to the distant Priderock.

When Kion was truly gone, Simba walked past Jasiri, gesturing her to follow, "Walk with me, Jasiri. I talk better while I stroll."

Simba held aside a low branch to allow Jasiri to pass. With a deep breath, Jasiri complied to Simba's request.

She was ready to face the consequences for her earlier actions.

(To Be Continued…)


	11. Chapter 11

The moon in the sky above was completely consumed by darkness. It had no hope to shine on the Pridelands with its brilliance, relying solely on its twinkling citizens to light the way for the animals. Even the nocturnal inhabitants would be on edge with such little sense of sight.

In her distress, Jasiri was unaware of how still the air around them stood. Now, with her mind clearing, she noticed the silence that screamed in her face, making her feel uneasy. There was not a single animal nor the melodic presence of nighttime insects. It was only her and the King of the Pridelands.

They walked side by side for quite a large amount of time in the hushed savanna, at least, it seemed so to Jasiri. Priderock slowly became nothing more than a pile of boulders in the distance.

Once his home, the den of the other lions, was set far behind him, Simba broke the chain of quietness.

"I once knew a wise animal, one I still believe to be the wisest to have ever stepped paw onto this land. He was the greatest king I have ever come to know, and love, Mufasa, my father. He told me that my duties as king would be to uphold the Circle of Life. That the balance never be disturbed inside the Pridelands."

Simba stared down at Jasiri, his inexpressive emote remaining upon him, "It is seeming, ever since you arrived, peace has been avoiding your presence. I was informed about tonight's events."

Jasiri's ears flattened against the back of her head, but she was willingly to own up to her mistake, even if she was not the wrongdoer. If she played to what she believed Simba expected from her, then maybe she could alleviate the force of the foreseeable troubles from her clan.

She stopped where she was and took a deep breath, "I lost control of myself. I attacked Zuri because I incorrectly believed I was in danger. It was wrong of me to assume the actions of someone else by their species, and I will face what consequences will follow."

Simba did not stop his amble, but he did slow down so Jasiri could catch up, "Please, keep walking with me. I told you, I prefer conversing over a stroll."

Jasiri's ears perked back up, almost believing they had heard wrong. She had braced herself to withstand a punishment of any magnitude. In her mind, she figured the best case scenario was that Simba demanded she and her clan leave the Pridelands.

With no witnesses, Simba could have done what he sought fit.

Yet, he simply asked her to continue walking. What kind of punitive measure was that? She has traveled great distances before.

Despite her confusion, she did not want to agitate the situation any further, "Alright."

Simba nodded, returning to his slow pace so that he did not overbear her much smaller strides, "It was also brought to my attention that other Pridelanders were showing you similar disrespect. As their leader, I must apologize for their negative behavior and I hope it does not sour your view of the Pridelands."

Jasiri passed her limit, for she could no longer hold her tongue from the uncertainty she had, "I'm sorry, Simba, but I do not understand what is happening. I thought I was suppose to be the one to apologize, not you."

Simba's expression changed to a bemused smile, "What would ever make you think that? If you are referring to the earlier incident, I fail to see where you lie at fault. All I know is that a Pridelander defended herself from an attack, nothing more."

Jasiri was in a moment of pause, perplexed by Simba and what he was implying.

Although Simba claimed all he knew was an act of self-defense, Jasiri suspected he was aware of the full story, and he was siding with her. She came to realize that Simba did not blame her for the scratch she gave Zuri.

The thought a change-in-heart from Simba had arose made her wear a small smile of hope, but it faded when even more questions came to Jasiri.

Once again, Jasiri stopped where she was, sitting down this time and showing she will not move until she got clarification, "Then why are you here? If it's not to banish me back to the Outlands, why are you insisting on talking?"

"Nala was right, you are a bold spirit," Simba chortled when he turned around, sitting across from Jasiri, "I've never heard of an animal who wanted to be banished to the Outlands."

"I like to laugh as much as the next hyena, Simba, but enough with the games. Why are we out here?"

"Let me answer your question with one of my own," Simba was ceasing his teasing and had enough fun puzzling Jasiri, "Do you remember when you first visited our home at Priderock?"

"I do. It was not that long ago."

Simba mused at himself, revising his question, "Yes, well, do you remember when you called me an uptight lion?"

Embarrassed when she recalled the moments she and Simba stood off against one another, Jasiri rubbed the back of her neck, "Yes, I remember that too. Sorry for yelling at you."

"Water under the bridge, by now of course," Simba mused, which slowly fell back down to a content smile, "But you said that us lions do not understand the feeling of being an outcast. It's why I wanted to talk to you, for I do know how that feels."

Jasiri's head tilted at Simba's reveal, "You were thrown out from the Pridelands?"

"Not necessarily, I believed I was. I thought the Pridelanders hated me, and it wasn't until later did I realize it was a self loathe. I convicted myself for something I could not control," Simba stood up and motioned for Jasiri to follow again, "I'll tell you more about it, but I still prefer to stroll while I speak. It's pleasant, and I highly recommend you do the same."

Jasiri was not hesitant this time. She trusted Simba no longer desired a caper, and returned to her perambulation. With open ears, she listened to Simba as he began his story.

"It happened when I was a young cub, a bit younger than Kiara and Kion are now. I was under the impression that I was to blame for my father's death," Simba was pained when the picture of Mufasa thrown into a stampede of wildebeests, a memory he keeps locked away, rose to the surface, "I ran away from home. I ran as far as I could, ran from my past, and ran from my loved ones. I feared if I returned, I would be shunned and labeled a murderer."

Simba did not look at Jasiri, only at the ground in front of him, "Even with Timon and Pumbaa caring for me, I felt alone. Solitude is a cruel state of mind. You are isolated from the warmth of ones who care for you, chased down by the troubles of your past, and, when your past inevitably catches you, you are slowly broken down into a shell of your former self. You tend to do things you would never normally do. For me, I had lashed out at Nala, the special someone I never dreamed of harming. It wasn't a physical wound, but I had yelled at her, told her to leave me be and never return."

Jasiri empathized the struggle Simba obtained from the recollection of his memories. Simba's story reminded her of the time she snapped at Kion when she tried to evade the other Pridelanders' slander. Looking back, she realized she never apologized to Kion.

Simba glanced to Jasiri, pulling her away from the same state he was in, "I'm not going to lie and say I know how it feels to be despised by others, but I see you're falling into the same trap of loneliness. I was lucky enough to break free of my cage, but that was only because I had Nala at my side. I had someone who cared for me pull me out. As a leader, it is my job to care for the Pridelands and everyone in it, especially the ones within my own pride."

Jasiri's eyes darted to Simba at his last sentence. She was on the verge of deciding either he had gone mad, or her ears were conspiring against her. Nevertheless, her concern was put to rest from Simba's comforting smile, which she repaid with one of her own.

"Thank you, Simba. That means a lot to me."

"You are welcome, Jasiri."

Quiet fell again, but it was no longer a weighted pressure upon Jasiri. It was a peaceful silence, one that seemed to brighten the evening.

Jasiri was wondering how Kion must be feeling, believing that their embracing session was possibly that last time he would ever see her. She snickered quietly to the shock she envisioned Kion to have when she tells him about the true reason Simba asked her to follow him.

It would have to wait till the next day, however, for before long, Simba began to slow down until he eventually stopped, then addressed Jasiri once more, "I believe this is it. Well, I must admit, that was quite a relieving talk. We should have another one some time. But I'm afraid we have to part ways now that we arrived at our destination."

Jasiri had snapped out of her thoughts and became aware of the area they were in. The familiar, tall grass that covered the entrance to a large hideaway.

"But, this is my clan's den," Jasiri shot Simba a sporty grin, "You walked me home? I'm surprised you even know where it is."

"I did not want you to walk home by yourself. Not in the dark," Simba smirked back, "I can barely see beyond my own paw reach."

"Hm, guess you're not too bad of a king after all."

"What? Did you expect I would be arrogant because I'm a king? Honestly, what kind of animal would make assumption in such a way," Simba knowingly chuckled and prompted the same from Jasiri, "Only a real thick-headed one could posses such an inequity."

The two were beaming with laughter, but they remained courteous of Jasiri's clan who were fast asleep in their den.

When their jesting finally tuckered out, Jasiri let out a big yawn, "Thank you again, Simba. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Simba nodded, double backing their path and heading back to Priderock.

Jasiri had to be heedful upon entering her den, for she was overjoyed and prone to accidentally awakening one of her clan members. A carelessness that came when a brush of ease reached her frizzed mind.

It was true, not all her worries were gone. In fact, only a sliver of them had been put to rest after tonight. Only one from hundreds of inhabitants of the Pridelands.

Even so, it was the one that mattered most to Jasiri. A feat she never thought would be accomplished, something that brought security to her relations with her favorite lion.

Simba had acknowledge her as family.

(To Be Continued…)


	12. Chapter 12

After the many struggles the dry season had brought to the Pridelands, a peaceful day finally blessed the savanna dwellers. It was time for festivity as another round of Kupatana graciously gifted all with a bright, beautiful day. Such a calm, cool breeze rustled the budded vegetation, bringing hopes that a luxurious wet season was to follow.

Jasiri and her clan had remained in their own territory for the majority of the dry season. Jasiri herself only truly ever leaving to either hang out with Fuli while she hunted, visit Kion when he was not busy with his duties, or to see the clan to the watering hole and back.

On this particular afternoon, the friendly hyenas were traveling through the Pridelands, however, their destination was not the watering hole. They were on a walk to Priderock.

Kion offered Jasiri and her clan a spot next to the royal family at the Kupatana celebration. When first asked, Jasiri thought Kion was delusional. Some persuasion and a little charm from Kion-though she never admitted she had played to his favor and pretended to be wooed-tempted Jasiri to accept his proposal.

Now, Jasiri finds Kion and Kiara awaiting the hyenas' arrival outside Priderock.

Tunu and Wema, never exhausting their immeasurable energy, ran ahead at the first sign of their favorite lion, "It's Kion! Hey Kion!"

Kion laughed with them as they jumped up and onto Kion, giving him their lovable cub greeting, "Hey, Tunu and Wema. It's good to see you two again. You too, Madoa"

Madoa chuckled, walking up to Kion to free him from the twins, "My my, Kion. It seems these two aren't the only ones who've grown over the dry season."

Jasiri had a audacious grin upon her, walking over and standing beside him for a comparison, "Yeah, we aren't exactly the same height anymore."

"Yes, well, I might have had a little growth spurt," Kion returning a beaming smile with welcoming lick for Jasiri, "Did you all get here without any troubles? I told you the Lion Guard would have been more than happy to escort you all."

"You know, Kion, I actually think the Pridelanders are warming up to us. They only rolled their eyes when we passed by this time," Jasiri pointed out Kion when he did the same for Jasiri's humor, "See, even you're doing it."

Kiara interrupted the two's couple antics, making a request with a tone that was forceful, "Can we please go? I just want to get this Kupatana over with already."

"What's bothering you, Kiara," Jasiri said when she took notice of Kiara's mood.

Kion answered, rather smugly, before Kiara had the chance, "She's just pouting that our Dad isn't allowing her to go out on her first hunt."

"Daddy told me I am not ready for my hunt this upcoming dry season! It is unfair," Kiara had an irreversible scowl, "All of the other lioness are going, even Tiifu and Zuri!"

Out of respect, Jasiri resisted the urge to laugh at Kiara's annoyed face, "I wish I could help, but I did not think much of my first hunt, or even my first scavenge at that."

"It's fine," Kiara let out a frustrated groan, setting her anger aside to resume the day of peace, "I assume you two want to catch up. I'll lead the way."

"Thanks, Kiara," Kion said before he was victim of a brush of Jasiri's round nose across the side of his neck.

"Yea. We got some catching up to do," Jasiri had a smirk on her lips. She did not want to miss an opportunity to embarrass Kion, especially in front of his sister.

Kiara could not help but grin back at Kion, silently teasing him with the big sibling approval. She chuckled under her breath, feeling a bit calmer with her outburst was settling, then navigated their way to Mizimu Grove, the site of the Kupatana celebration.

Jasiri had never laid witness to Kupatana. She only learned about it through conversation between Kion and herself. She was fond of the idea that all of the animals in the Pridelands come together, near the start of the wet season, to not only watch the baobab blossoms, but to also appreciate each other and their roles in the Circle of Life.

However, she has doubts about her clan making a presence at such a local event, and the fears grew as the grove came into view, "Kion, are you sure about this?"

"Don't tell me you, the confident Jasiri, are having second thoughts?"

"Those charms don't really work on me, Kion," Jasiri admitted with a playful push, but she still had a hint of worry, "Seriously, this is a tradition for Pridelanders, and I don't think we are going to be given a heartwarming welcome."

Kiara looked back to the two, "Well, you all are Pridelanders."

"Not by the way the others alienate us."

"Which is why you need to make an appearance," Kion said, "So the other animals can see you all are not bad hyenas. There will be no other day that the Pridelands will be more open minded than today. Trust me, Jasiri, this is my second Kupatana."

"It's technically my third one," Kiara intervened, "But mom and dad told me I barley had my eyes open, so I missed out on my first Kupatana."

Their reassurance only shrunk her concern by a fraction. Though, she did not want to trouble her friends and decided to keep her anxiety silent.

In the silence, an exponential growth of noise sprouted around their ears. They were arriving upon Mizimu Grove, and nowhere has Jasiri seen such an extravagant and lively place.

Animals of numerous species intermingling with each other and enjoying such a beautiful day with a peaceful mindset. From all roles in the Circle of Life, from all shapes and size, there was no dissonance, no discord within countless conversations that bounced between the creatures, a noise at a level that could not be matched.

The moment the hyenas arrived, all sounds stopped.

Everyone's eyes stared at the newcomers. A discriminant gaze scanning each individual of the clan, making the group feel more uncomfortable by the second.

So many dark glares with only a blemish of light from the king's and queen's smiles, as well as a few smiles from certain leaders of other groups.

Ma Tembo, herd leader of the elephants, was one who waved to the newcomers with her trunk.

Even Makuu, leader of a the Prideland's crocodiles, seemed a bit joyful, his small grin barley remaining unnoticeable.

"Ah! Glad you could make it hyenas," Simba announced the arrival of the clan, gesturing the group over, "Come, you were offered a spot next to us and I intend to keep that promise."

Simba spoke loud enough to be heard over a bustling meeting, but not a peep could be heard.

Kiara was oblivious to the stares, having learn to block out such things, so she willfully lead the clan to their spot without as much as a glance to the other animals.

Kion, however, was not as poised as his sister. He knew how to hold his tongue, that much he has mastered, but his patience for such resentment is small.

He wanted to say something; anything, it did not even have to be words. He could just scream, relieve the pressure of a heavy heart.

He was royalty, an example setter. He could not.

Somehow, he managed to proclaim his spot with Jasiri, beside his family, without the price of an incident.

He glanced to his Lion Guard team members, smiling to him as they sat on the other side of the Royal Family. It helped ease the mood as he smiled back.

"Now that we are all gathered, allow me to remind us all why we are here," Simba took center stage, clearing his throat for his speech, "Today is the day the Baobab fruit begin to blossom, marking the true beginning of the wet season. It represents a cycle that has been circling since the birth of the Pridelands, and will continue to do so long after we are gone. It reminds us that we all play a role in the cycle, we all have our own responsibilities. If our future is to remain bright, we all must understand that each of our roles, no matter how unique each may be, are equal in importance. This is what Kupatana is about, to celebrate each other. So, since this is a celebration, Zazu, are you ready?"

"Indeed, sire," the blue hornbill nodded, "Choir, begin Our Kupatana Community on my beat."

Zazu turned himself with raised feathers, such a way a conductor would, to a small group of animals. They stood tall and proud, ready to begin the celebration with the traditional song of Kupatana.

Zazu closed his eyes to enjoy the beautiful piece he was going to conduct, counting off, "One, two, th-"

"Lion Guard! Lion Guard! Help!"

Zazu cringed at the disharmonious sounds of a young, elephant child named Mtoto calling out to the guard.

Mtoto dashed out of the crowd and started sputtering words faster than he was running, his breath falling behind, "I heard-then there was a-and loud hissing…"

"Whoa there big, little guy," Bunga said, jumping down from his spot next to calm down the young one, his ways with children still as astounding as ever, "Keep it cool. What's wrong?"

Mtoto slowed down his breaths so he could speak clearer, "I heard an animal in trouble! It sounded like a crocodile was after them!"

"All of my crocodiles are here and accounted for," Makuu said, "They've all been given specific instructions that we are to remain peaceful on Kupatana."

Kion lowered his head and showed he did not accuse Makuu and his float, "That may be true, but your crocodiles are not the only ones we know. It could be Kiburi and his followers. The Lion Guard can-"

"I do not want the Lion Guard involved," Makuu hissed at the mere thought of his mutinous ex-float members, "It's crocodile ways, Kion. Any crocodile that disobeys orders are to be made an example of."

"Makuu, let the Lion Guard handle this," Kion said, "We need all the leaders of the Pridelands to remain here to watch over the celebration."

Makuu, despite his arrogance and desire for the utmost respect, complied with a scoff, "Fine. I'll allow it. It was Simba who banished them, I suppose."

Kion showed appreciation for Makuu's cooperation, then turned to the Lion Guard, "Do you guys think you can handle this one on your own? We do need all of the leaders here, and that includes me."

"Don't worry about it, Kion," Bunga grinned, straddling up onto Beshte to hitch a ride, "A few crocs are nothing."

"I can direct you guys where to get in position," Ono said.

"I can keep them guessing," Fuli smirked, already figuring out how to use her speed against the slow crocodiles.

"And I can send them flying," Beshte assured before he looked back at Bunga, "And Bunga can… well, be Bunga."

Bunga laughed, "Not gonna argue with that. I am pretty awesome."

Kion wore a proud smile for his team, "Sounds like you all already got a plan. Alright, Lion Guard, you know what to do. Till the Prideland's end!"

"Lion Guard defend!"

With their leader dismissing them, the great protectors of the Pridelands dispatched out into the fields, leaving the Kupatana celebration behind them.

A deep inhale and exhale moved with Kion's breath as he watched his team leave without him.

"You alright, Kion," Jasiri asked when she noticed his disappointed state.

"Yeah. Sometimes I feel a little left out when I'm not needed."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I need you with me."

Kion looked at her with a knowing grin, responding to her coy smile, "I believe it's the other way around."

"We'll say it's a two way path," Jasiri giggled.

Kion laughed alongside her. Despite their troubles, they continued to stay happy, looking back to Simba when he took center stage again.

"Well, it seems the Lion Guard once again have proven themselves as the peacekeepers of this land," Simba said, smiling to his son with pride, "Now, Zazu, please continue."

"I intend to, sire," Zazu huffed, feeling annoyance from the interruption. He brushed himself off to look prim and proper. He then resumed his conductor pose, raising his wings and tapping his talon.

Just as he counted off a steady tempo, his harmonious state was intruded my yet another horrified scream.

Zazu gritted his beak, having enough of these rude distractions, "Will you all please be silent while I-"

His words got choked up when he turned around, his beak mere inches from the sharp, rugged teeth of Janja.

Janja was not alone. His entire clan began to file in from the edges of the gathering. They produced panic as they snapped at terrified, huddled prey when they walked by.

"Oh, I'm sorry for interrupting you," Janja snickered, his devious eyes staring down the widen, frighten ones of Zazu, "But I'm not a fan of chorale music. It always drags on longer than it should, and I always end up… hungry."

Kion growled when he got up, "Janja! I am only going to ask you once, seeing it is Kupatana. Leave now. You are not welcome here."

"What? Are you saying that you would kick out a fellow animal from a peaceful gathering such as this? Hypocritical, if you ask me."

Jasiri spoke up as well, standing next to Kion, "I doubt you have any peaceful intentions being here."

"Ah, Jasiri," Janja's evil grin faltered into a loathe like growl, "You know, you're one of the reason's I'm here today. The do-good hyena who thinks she belongs in the Pridelands just because she's friends with the Lion Guard."

"She deserves to be here more than you," Kion said.

"And yet, here I am. Here with a plan to turn this celebration into a feast. A really great plan, if I do say so myself. Have Kiburi create a little distraction while the rest of us clean out the Kupatana Celebration. Even though Kion is still here, one Lion Guard member isn't enough stop all of us."

"This plan of yours seems unusually tactical of you," Jasiri said, knowing Janja well enough to see through his charade.

Janja cackled, a sound that trembled the common Pridelanders.

"I must admit, I was not the mastermind behind this attack. Allow me to introduce you to my newest recruit," Janja stepped aside and revealed a new hyena face, who took her spot at the front of the clan, "And gorgeous mate, Katili."

Katili, a female hyena whose crocked smile and diabolic composure was surrounded by a cold atmosphere. It was as if no heart beats within her, giving her a piercing, icy stare. Her slight hunch sprouted out a spiky mane, ending with a mattered forelock upon her head.

When she spoke, the power of her demanding tone could crack the will of any that would dare defy her.

"It's a pleasure to meet my dinner. My cunning mate told me all about the delicacies I can acquaint myself with, and I must say you all are looking delectable," Katili was sneering down at the quivering animals, then looked to Kion, "So, this is the one who has been giving you trouble all this time?"

"Well, it's more than just him, it's always him and his Lion Guard buddies, but he's tougher than he looks," Janja admitted, "I wouldn't underestimate him."

"I am not underestimating him," Katili growled at Janja, "I know fully well of what the Roar can do."

"S-Sorry, babe," Janja cringed away.

"Then we must be overestimating you," Jasiri said, "You know what the Roar can do and still thought it was a good idea to invade our home? Never thought there would be a day Janja would find his intellectual equal."

Katili snarled at the presence of another female hyena, "And who are you? You say this is your home? You're a hyena, right? Not some ground licking aardwolf."

"You bet your spots I'm a hyena," Jasiri crossed her leg in front of Kion's, strengthening their stance, "And I defend what I care for."

Katili looked between the two, then laughed, "A hyena and a lion? Now that's a good one."

Jasiri despised being taunted in such away, especially when it involved her special lion, "You think that's funny? Wait until I-"

"Easy there, Jasiri," Kion murmured to her, stopping her from running in recklessly.

"Enough," Simba growled, making his own power known, "Like my son said, this is a day meant for peace. We do not want to invoke unnecessary conflict. If you are not here to celebrate with us, then I would highly advice…"

"Can it, furball."

A sharp gasp from the audience followed Katili's attitude.

Janja nervously glanced over at his mate, feeling as if she had just signed a death wish, but he kept his mouth shut, as if he feared her more than Simba.`

Even Simba was thrown off his guard at either her ignorance, bravery, or carelessness, maybe even all three.

"I didn't come here to be nagged by a prissy feline. I came here for a meal, and I intend to be stuffed my midday," Katili was growing impatient, "Jackals! Vultures!"

At command, the jackal family of Reirei, Goigoi, and their pups, alongside the committee of vultures led by Mzingo, invaded the gathering.

Kion brows furrowed as more predators entered the celebration. He needed his team to help against this amount.

"Dad… I don't think I can handle this one," Kion quietly admitted.

"Don't worry, son," Simba took a deep breath, then shot him a small grin, "What kind of king would I be if I didn't protect my subjects?"

"And what kind of leaders would we be," Ma Tembo added as she and Makuu stood alongside them.

"And what kind of neighbors would we be," Jasiri smirked, "My clan and I will take care of Janja… or rather Katili and her crew."

"Hey! I heard that," Janja grimaced, but quickly silenced himself when Katili glared at him.

"Well, not to steal your thunder, son," Simba laughed, "But till the Prideland's end?"

Kion chuckled along with him, "Pridelanders defend."

"Pridelanders defend!"

A fight ensued their chant. While the leaders took care of the jackals and vultures, Jasiri, her clan, and Kion ran to meet Janja and Katili's clan.

Hyenas versus hyenas seems like an even match. However, Jasiri's clan were not use to such conflicts, they would not be able to win in a game of strength.

Yet, they could easily outwit the brutes of Janja's clan. In an attempt to find clever way to trick their reckless opponents, they tripped, confused, and tired any of Janja's clan that were unwise enough to chase them.

Tunu and Wema, being the small size they were, used the grass as cover for a sneak attack on Janja.

Tunu jumped up and clenched his teeth on Janja's ear while Wema was biting Janja's front leg.

Though it did hurt him, Janja's tough skin was unaffected. He flung the cubs away, then became enraged. He made an advance on the two, who cowered in fear at the approaching bad guy.

"You little pipsqueaks! Just for that, I'm making you two my personal chew toys," Janja growled.

Madoa saw the twins in danger and immediately rushed to the rescue. She jumped in front of Janja and swiped at his face, scratching him with her sharp claws.

This angered Janja even more. With bared his teeth, ready to strike, he was determined to teach the three a lesson.

Madoa stood strong against him in a defense for the hyena cubs, growling at the approaching male, who was much bigger than she was, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size!"

"Oh, you mean someone like you?"

"No, someone like me! Twende Kiboko!"

Janja was suddenly struck by a massive force. It sent him flying many feet to the side and fumbling around in the grass.

The large body that collided with him was Beshte, who led the charge as he and his fellow Lion Guard members arrived on the scene just in time.

"Till the Prideland's end," Fuli chanted.

"Lion Guard defend!"

Ono came zooming in, colliding with the vultures that were trying to dive at Simba, Ma Tembo, and Makuu. Bunga and Fuli would then jump at the dazed vultures to scare them away.

Using their strengths combined, Beshte and Makuu were flinging jackals left and right, making them run away in fear.

"What are you doing," Katili yelled after them as they cowardly yelped away.

"Sorry! I-I think I hear Kiburi in trouble," Reirei replied, despite her turning tail toward the Outlands.

The vultures were having no better luck, being dazed from the fast cheetah and egret, they made a retreat behind the jackals.

Katili took a look at her surroundings, her allies fleeing and her clan groaning in agony, despite never being hurt at all beyond mental deception.

"I'm surrounded by buffoons," Katili growled under her breath.

Janja's tail was tucked as he tried to hide behind Katili. Their plan had failed and now they stand at the mercy whom they tried to invade.

"It's over, Katili," Kion said, "Leave now or we will force you to."

"B-Babe I think you should listen to him," Janja whimpered, knowing fully well what was around the corner.

"No, he needs to listen to me," Katili snapped at Kion, "This will not be the last time you see me. I will return and I will take what belongs to me. When my mother told me stories of this place, I dreamed of ruling it, just as she wanted to. The only thing I will be doing different is I won't be bowing down to any lion. So go ahead, use the Roar, I dare you!"

Kion held a straight face for a few moments. Kion and Katili held locked eyes within those moments until, to her surprise, he smiled.

"Actually, I don't think the Roar is necessary," Kion said.

Katili was confused by the statement, but then looked to where Kion was gesturing to. Glancing over her shoulder she saw her clan running in terror, hoping to get out of the Roar's range. Even Janja did not stick around to be blasted off.

Katili let out an angered sigh, and without a word, ran away in shame.

"Zuka Zama," Bunga cheered, "That hyena might not have learned her lesson, but Janja sure knows what is up."

"It looks like Kiburi was just a distraction," Ono said when he landed next to his team, "Once we realized no one was actually being attacked, I saw the vultures circling above the Mizimu Grove."

"We hurried back as fast as we could," Beshte said.

"Looks like we made it just in time too," Fuli smiled, cleaning the dust she had kicked up onto herself.

"I'll say," Thurston, the dim-witted zebra, said, "Thank goodness you were able to get here in time. We might have been done for thanks to that female hyena who lives here."

"Excuse me," Jasiri said, raising an eyebrow, "But how is this my fault?"

"I find that confusing too," Kion became concerned by the accusations.

"Well, didn't you hear Janja? You're one of the reasons he came here."

Quiet mumbles between the crowd started to agree with Thurston.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Bunga exclaimed, trying to talk sense into the situation, "Jasiri had nothing to do with Janja showing up in the Pridelands."

"But Janja wanted to specifically target her," Thurston continued, "Her mere presence here put us and our children in danger."

"Huh," Bunga put a claw to his chin, "Well, when you put it like that it does kinda make sense."

"Bunga!"

Bunga shook his head when his friends yelled at him, then awkwardly chuckled, "Oh, sorry, guess I'm not helping."

"And that's not the only problem. Ever since she arrived, the Pridelands have become less joyful and unsafe. If we can't even feel secure within our own homes, how are we suppose to live?"

The other animals started to rally in the tomfoolery of the empty-minded zebra. Agreeing with the slandering ideas, more animals started to exercise their voice.

"Yea! If I can't even feel safe, how do I know if my children are?"

"If we can't be happy, then why do they get to be?"

"This is a day of peace and those hyenas ruined it!"

"As leader of the baboons," Big Baboon declared, "I think I speak for all of us when I say that the hyena's should not be allowed to stay."

The Lion Guard looked to their leader, knowing he was going to say something in Jasiri's defense, and not wanting to make things worse in away Bunga had.

Even Simba stopped Nala from intervening, for they had to listen to the pleads of their subjects, even if is was backwards thinking.

Kion was about to rebuttal, but Jasiri sensed he was going to do it in a manner that would make the situation worse. She stopped him before he did something rash. Simply wrapping her paws around him and shaking her head, she feared this was the end.

"And as leader of the crocodiles, I say the hyenas have done more than enough to earn their stay."

The audiences quickly shut their mouths and widen their eyes to turn them onto Makuu. He made a threatening approach on Big Baboon. His glare quickly silencing him.

"They fought to defend the Pridelands, something I didn't see you do."

"They have also been kind to us, despite our resentment towards them," Ma Tembo added, then turned to Jasiri and her clan, "If it wasn't for you all, we might have been outnumbered by this invasion. I thank you for that."

Ma Tembo bent down in a bowing like position to the hyenas. Makuu did the same after he felt Big Baboon got the message.

Though, what astonished everyone the most is when the King and Queen followed the example, Simba making a final statement, "We all thank you, for your bravery and noble deeds you have done."

Following their leader, the Pridelands soon submitted to the reality of what Jasiri and her clan has done. Even if some grimaced while they bowed, the still showed their appreciations for the hyenas.

Jasiri and her clan looked between each other, feeling a wave a of relief wash over them. With Jasiri as the lead, they bowed back.

After it was said and done, Simba stood tall once more, "Well then, it seems Kupatana has once again brought us closer together. Farther than I could ever have imagined, and it looks as if the baobab fruit are almost ready to blossom. So, Zazu, with hope that we will have no more interruptions, may you please continue with our age old tradition so that our new friends can enjoy such a celebration."

Zazu's mouth tugged upwards ever so slightly, "With pleasure, sire."

Jasiri let out a sigh of relief when Zazu began his conducting without a hitch. She leaned onto Kion, slightly from exhaustion, but mostly from gratitude.

Kion leaned back, smiling down at her, "See, no other day will the Pridelanders be more opened minded."

Jasiri laughed, "It only took the threat of an invasion."

"Only," Kion could not help but laugh as well.

With the designated choir singing away, the two embraced each other, happy to know their relationship has been strong enough to withstand the storm that passed. As they sail into calmer waters, they begin to see that through all the hardships, joy and wonder awaits.

(To be concluded…)


	13. Chapter 13

The sun was on the brink of falling to rest. An ending on the horizon, following Kion as he peacefully strolled through the Pridelands. His day has been long.

The Lion Guard have been seeing frequent invasions from the outlaws of the Outlands, no doubt being conducted by the new power, Katili.

Although she promised a return, a few moons have passed, and she has yet made a presence. Unsure if they should be concerned or relieved, the Lion Guard continue to prove themselves as the reliable protectors of the Pridelands, especially with another dry season around the corner.

It was put on the back-burner of his mind, though, for his thoughts were sizzling with the idea of a pleasant night with his favorite hyena.

It would be the first time, since the last dry season, Kion and Jasiri visited their special watering hole.

To Kion, it seems as if the oasis has become more beautiful with passing time. The same could be said about his beloved, who was resting beside the pool of water.

"Lost? Again," Jasiri's teasing grin never ceases to bring a smile upon Kion, for he knew it was her way to say she missed him.

"Admitting your worried? You have gone soft," Kion said, laying beside her.

"As if, and scoot over, big guy," Jasiri elevated her head slightly, trying to keep eye contact with the lion, who now stands nearly a foot taller than her, "I don't want to wake up with a sore neck."

Kion rolled over onto his back, laying his head between her forelegs, "How about I do this instead? Your lovable, handsome, humble lion looking up to you?"

"Humble seems to be a bit lacking," Jasiri mused with a passionate stare upon him.

She then slid her paws gently from underneath Kion's head, proceeding to climb onto, and nestling into, his chest, "But I could add comfy to that list."

"There are a lot of good traits about me, aren't there," Kion stuck his tongue at her when she playfully rolled her eyes, "But enough about me. Look at you. I saw you only few days ago, and it still feels like you have grown. I find it hard to believe, dare I say, you look even more beautiful than before.

"Enough, charmer. You know that doesn't truly work on me," Jasiri said with a smirked.

"Your blush says otherwise."

Jasiri tried to turn her head to hide her rosy cheeks, "Fine… continue then."

"Where to start? Your eyes burn with a determination that always amazes me. A beacon of light from the fire of your heart," Kion leaned up, licking her cheek and causing her to giggle, "Fitting for such a gorgeous smile and sturdy, but lovely voice. Your mane has also become quite exquisite and luxurious."

"You're one to talk. That mane of yours sure is coming in nicely," Jasiri ran a paw around the edge of Kion's face, small hairs of red brushing back.

"Notice it covers my jawbone. Pretty soon, you won't be able to get to that favorite spot of yours."

"Is that so? Then I better enjoy it while it lasts," Jasiri placed a few caring licks on Kion's ticklish spot.

Kion squirmed slightly, unable to control his laughter, "Ok! Ok I yield!"

Jasiri laughed along side him when she decided to show mercy. She finally decided to cut the act. Her facial expression returned to a slightly embarrassed smile, "Guess I'm not much of a mood setter, huh?"

"Its fine," Kion's chuckles calmed down into a caring sigh, "Romance doesn't suit you very well anyways. I like your style better."

Jasiri pursed her lips, though a challenging smirk tugged at them "Are you saying I'm not romantic enough for you? Then what kind of style do I have?"

"The one and only Jasiri style, of course," Kion smoothly said with one raised brow.

Jasiri rolled her eyes once again, knowingly shaking her head, "You know Kion, I say those charms don't work, but you do know how to talk yourself out of trouble."

"I'll take it as a compliment," Kion nuzzled into the side of her face, causing her to give into his comfort, "So, what have you been up to?"

"You know me, Kion, caring for my clan and watching the two tykes grow up."

"Ah, Tunu and Wema. I haven't seen those two in a while. How big have they gotten?"

"Those two weeds sprouted fast," Jasiri jokingly said, "In fact, Tunu passed up Wema, and she is not taking a liking to it. Madoa is constantly trying to keep the two from fighting all the time. After she and Kiume spend some time together, she always comes back wondering why they seem calm when their under my watch."

"If I would take a guess, I'd say you tire them out."

"Oh, you know me so well, Kion. I might or might not still like roughhousing a little," Jasiri let out a small chuckle, then turned to Kion when he pulled away, "What about you? How's life up there on Priderock?"

"Well, Kiara is still peeved that she won't be joining her friends on their first hunt. Dad still isn't letting her go until next dry season, so I've been having to listen to her complain to me about it. As for myself, I've just been so busy with my duties of the Lion Guard, you are the only one I can spend my spare time on. Not to say that's a bad thing," Kion mused.

"Adulthood is calling out to you, huh," Jasiri teased, "Pretty soon we will be saying good bye to our relaxing days and playful games."

"Well, it wouldn't really be fair, anyways," Kion shot back, "I am bigger than you now."

"Don't think just because you got a size advantage on me means I can't out-wrestle you," Jasiri pressed her paws a bit harder on his chest, "I'll pin you anytime, anywhere."

"Is that a challenge?"

"For you, maybe."

Kion reached and wrapped his paws around her, flipping them over and causing a joyful yelp escape from Jasiri, "I'm the fiercest of the Pridelands. No challenge is too difficult for me."

"You may be the fiercest, but you acted before you thought. Relying on strength leaves you open to be outwitted."

Jasiri used the leverage of being underneath him to push his back paws apart, throwing him off balance. She then took the opportunity to tumble him back over, pinning him by the shoulders once again.

Kion did not think much of it, merely figuring he could turn the tables by flipping them over yet again, but he froze when a long, loving lick found its way up his neck.

He quickly relaxed and could not help but laugh, "Alright. You win."

Jasiri beamed, always loving any victory, then turned over so her backside could lay against her fluffy prize, "That's what I thought."

Kion sportively shook his head, covering her with his paws as they found themselves in a warm embrace.

The remained silent for quiet some time. Jasiri leaning her head back so she could share a nuzzle with Kion, listening to his soft purrs and feeling his strong, soothing heartbeat between the back of her shoulders.

It was a bliss that stood unmatched by any other experience.

As the sun disappeared, the two stared up at the nighttime sky, hearing an orchestra of crickets playing a gentle melody for the two.

While gazing at the beauty of the stars above, Kion began to start a conversation of their past.

"Do you ever think about the time we first met."

"Considering it's the twin's favorite story, it's kind of hard not to," Jasiri let out a small chortle, "The day a pesky lion entered my territory."

"That was an accident," Kion defensively said, "I got pulled in when I fell into a river."

"Let me correct myself then. That was the day a clumsy lion entered my life," Jasiri glanced at him, then gave him a little wink, "And I'm glad he did."

Kion chuckled and answered her tease, licking the top of her forehead as she went back to staring at the stars, "What about the first time we admitted feelings for each other after you saved me from Janja?"

"Nah-ah, remember what I said about that, Kion. You confessed, I pitied."

"You said only when I told others. I said that I would be sure to bring it up to you as much as possible."

"Well, if we're gonna talk firsts," Jasiri gave him an ambitious smirk, "Let's not forget I was the first one to make a move. The first one to give a lick."

Kion was still annoyed by such a fact, which was evident by his grimace, "I was working up to it, give me a break."

Jasiri decided to show mercy and nuzzled him gently, "You know what else I remember? Meeting your family for the first time."

"Now that was quite a show," Kion said, "To this day, I still can't believe how you stood up to my father like that."

"I sometimes question it, myself. Luckily, though, we made amends. After a walk and talk, I come to respect him more, and I think he has the same for me."

"Do you mean after that incident with Zuri and you?"

Jasiri still seemed a bit embarrassed by the situation, despite it being nothing more than a bad memory now.

"Yeah. After that happened… I still don't know why she came after me in such a way, " Kion could not hold back a chuckle as it escaped his breath, making Jasiri stop her nuzzle and look at him in the eyes in a confused manner, "What's so funny, Kion?"

"Kiara told me that she talked to Zuri the day after. It turns out Zuri has been harboring feelings for me since we were little cubs, and she confronted you offensively because she was jealous."

"And why is that amusing to you?"

"I just think about how after all that so called talk of me chasing you, you and another female fought over me."

His jester earned him an offended jab in his side, causing him to flinch in pain and laugh at the same time.

"First of all, I was fighting to defend myself," Jasiri glared at him while he continued to chuckle, "I had no idea she wanted you for herself. Second of all, I don't appreciate you making fun of my incident with Zuri."

Kion began to settle down as he tried to apologize, "Ok, ok, I'm sorry, Jasiri, but you were the one who asked why I found it funny."

Jasiri rolled her eyes away, but after a few moments, a small smirk appeared on her, "Besides… You're mine. If another female wanted you, I'd make it clear that she can't have you. I'd fight over you any day."

Kion's smile grew when her rebellious spirit showed its feisty side.

"Do you remember…"

He opened his mouth to continue, but suddenly stopped.

The words he wanted to say refused to leave his breath, and this was not the first time it has happened. He could never tell if it was anxiousness or anticipation. He could never find the right moment.

Jasiri was slightly puzzled when she looked back to him, raising a suspecting eyebrow to his desire for reminiscing their time spent, "Why are you asking me these questions, Kion?"

Kion cleared his throat, "I just want to look back at our lives and see how far we have come. I was once told that our relationship would be a longer road than it would it first seen, but I was also told that if I took a moment to look back, smell the roses, as I went along, the journey would be much greater than the destination. Now that we have a moment of pause to enjoy ourselves, I just…"

Kion got choked up yet again. It aggravated him as the words danced on the tip of his tongue, as if taunting him.

He finally shook his head and took a deep breath, "I just… I wanted to say… I think you're an amazing animal. I could never be any happier to have someone like you be so special to me. Looking back at the all the hardships and trials we've been through, it makes me realize…"

He was the master of his speech, and he was not going to let his nervousness get the best of him. With his patience pushed past its limits, he almost yelled the phrase.

"I love you."

Jasiri was taken slightly aback, somewhat from the sudden change in volume, but mostly from the words themselves. There was a long pause before Jasiri said anything, as if the words were slowly sinking in. When she finally spoke, however, she had returned her gaze back to the sky.

"Oh…"

Oh? That was not the response Kion expected. He thought he conquered the hill he had climbed only to realize he has yet reached the top.

Did he say it at the wrong time? He could admit that the way he wanted to tell her did not go the way he planned, but, knowing Jasiri, he figured she would just tease him about his anxiousness and then say it back. Does she want to say it back? Does she not have the same feelings he has?

Kion was plain stunned. He did not feel rejected nor joyful. Surprised if anything. He was just lost n his thoughts as they came to a screeching halt. He only snapped out of his trance when Jasiri spoke once more, only, asked him a question in return.

"Kion, what do you think of the nighttime sky?"

Kion was confused as he looked towards the stars above, "What do you mean?"

Jasiri paused before she continued, a sign to Kion that she was unsure whether or not she wanted to continue the conversation, "I… I have a secret."

"I'm not sure I follow."

"Well, a long time ago, when I was a very young cub. My father told me a secret that is normally passed down from mother to daughter. He said that my mother told him to pass it on in her absence, though I guess it wasn't something he did not already know. It's a secret Madoa told Kiume as well."

Kion could tell this was something that meant dearly to her, and in response he tightened his secure grip around her for comfort, "I don't mean to sound rude, but that doesn't sound much of a secret if everyone knows it."

"I guess it's more of a hyena tradition then," Jasiri let out a soft chuckle, "Do you see that light up there?"

Jasiri pointed towards one of the brightest stars in the sky, one of the first lights that could be seen at dusk. Its twinkling show seemed to have more dedication than any of its brothers and sisters. Its desire shined from a passionate soul that burned within.

"My mother watches over me from there. The secret passed on for every female hyena is that the brightest light represents the passion within us all. When a female hyena's passion finds another, the one she wants to spend part of her life with, she tells him this secret, and when the time comes, pass on the secret to their daughters."

Kion stared at the star as it danced in the sky. He was in bewilderment of a state as Jasiri confessed these hyena traditions to him.

Jasiri had a blush on her face as she too stared at the same star, "Or so our father told Madoa and me. I was hesitant to tell you this because I figured you would find it ridiculous and laugh at me. My mother watching me from the sky above? A little silly if you ask me… or wishful thinking…"

Kion looked back down at her and smiled softly, "I don't find it silly it all, because I know its true."

Jasiri gave him a side-way glance, "What? How could you possibly know?"

"I know that my own ancestors are watching over me from the clouds above, for I have spoken to my grandfather, Mufasa."

"You've spoken to Mufasa," Jasiri stared at him in disbelief, "Your father's father?"

"Yep," Kion nodded, "I couldn't exactly explain it to you how it works, that would be a Rafiki question, but I know that in my direst moments, Mufasa will be there to guide me."

Jasiri's mouth formed a smile of relief. With what Kion told her, she truly believed the stories her father told her, and hoped that her mother was actually up there, watching over her.

"Though, I'm a bit confused," Kion continued as he laid his head back down on the soft grass, "Why did you tell me about your hyena tradition?"

Jasiri's brows furrowed and she looked at him as if he was clueless, "Were you not listening, you thick skull lion?! You're the one I want to spend my life with! I'm trying to say I love you too without actually… saying it…"

Kion had a sly smirk on his face when Jasiri realized what he did. He had tricked her into her confession of love. She jabbed him once again in annoyance, though it did not wipe away the grin.

"I said it," Jasiri grumbled, yet she did have a hint of giddiness from saying it, "Happy?"

"Say what? Could you repeat that?"

Jasiri wore a frown, but only for a moment longer as it slowly flipped the other way, "I love you too."

"Sorry, one mor-"

"If you make me say it one more time, I'll really hurt you," Jasiri threatened, though her joyful grin did not leave.

"Alright, alright," Kion laughed, though one more comedic jest did come to mind, "But guess what."

"What?"

"I confessed love first."

"Oh, come here you!"

The two began to wrestle around once more, just like they had when they first expressed affection with each other.

A passion that never has changed, and never will. Like a star that burns bright within the sky, that passion will live for a seemingly endless time.

They shall stay together, one in the same, forever in the endless time.

# # #

"So that's how you two met?"

"That's correct."

"Wow… But what happened afterwards?"

"A story for another time, little one. It's getting late."

"Aw, come one, I'm not even… tired…"

"That yawn of yours sure says otherwise. It will be dark soon, if we don't get you home, your mother will worry."

"Alright… Promise me you'll tell me more tomorrow?"

"I promise. Now lets go. I need my rest too."

"Ok…"

(The End)


End file.
